Fate Cross Order RE
by Shidou Haruka
Summary: A vision of the future made Solomon changed his wish for the Holy Grail. Gathering the power necessary to combat the threat he had seen, he prepares himself for a new battle that is to come, one where it is more than just his world that is at stake. To save their world, Chaldea has to prepare to save another world. Current arc: Great Holy Grail War arc.
1. Order 1

**Order 1: Great Holy Grail War**

The Holy Grail War, a deadly tournament conducted between seven magi in order to obtain the omnipotent wish-granting device known as the Holy Grail. Started by the three founding families of Tohsaka, Einzbern, and Makiri, the Holy Grail War had been was conducted in Fuyuki where seven Servants and Master pairs would fight and then the last pair to survive would be able to claim the Grail.

Servants are a copy of Heroic Spirits put into seven containers of differing classes. These Heroic Spirits are spirits of humanity's most famous individuals immortalized inside the Throne of Heroes and called forth to participate in this War to have their wish granted by the Grail.

So far, there have been three Holy Grail Wars conducted and the third war ended sixty years ago. It was the night before Nazi Germany invaded Poland, beginning the Second World War. The city of Fuyuki in Japan was holding its third Holy Grail War ritual. Seven Servants and seven Masters, for the sake of their own desires, began a battle royale until only one would be left standing.

But in the course of the war, circumstances occurred which led to the shattering of the Lesser Grail. It was then that that Grail War came to a close, unsettled. The problem was what came after. The Greater Grail, an omnipotent wish-granting device, had been hidden in the caverns of Mount Enzou.

Through a quirk of fate, it was discovered by a magus supporting the Nazis, who then attempted to remove it using military aid. There was hard fighting as the three great families of Einzbern, Makiri, and Tohsaka, as well as the Imperial Army, attempted to thwart this plot, but coming immediately after the end of the Grail War, they were in a weak position and thus defeated. The Greater Grail, forged by the combined labor of all three great families, was plundered by the Nazis.

This battle was written in no texts, recorded on no images, existing not even in the minds of the people. However, it was the indisputable truth that a terrible war between guns and thaumaturgy had taken place. Now, with the Greater Grail in their hands, surely Nazi Germany would be able to rule the world as they saw fit.

Of course, such a future did not arrive. As it was being transported to Germany, the Greater Grail mysteriously disappeared. Perhaps it was stolen back by the Imperial Army, or raided by Soviet forces. In any case, the Greater Grail which could have become the symbol of the Third Reich and realized the dream of world unification, vanished without passing into the hands of any man.

With its caretakers having been dismissed and all individuals related to it being sent onto the fields of battle, even the Nazis did not know the whereabouts of the Greater Grail; to begin with, there was no one left who even knew of its existence. The magus who took part alongside the Nazis, known as 'Yggdmillennia', had disappeared as well.

The Greater Grail disappeared. Like a mist, the dream of the three great families dissolved, and Fuyuki was able to welcome the end of its war in tranquility. And so the years went by.

* * *

It is rare for him to be summoned by the Director so early in the morning. Not that he has any complain since he is used to waking up early for his morning exercise but the Director rarely called for anyone before breakfast. That can only mean that he's calling him for something serious.

The blue haired boy wonder what the Director wanted. He walked through the white halls of Chaldea until he reached a wooden door. He knocked on the door and only entered when an answer came from beyond the door.

Inside, seated behind his desk, is the Director of Chaldea and one of the most well-known figure in the world, and it is not a description used lightly. The Director is dressed in an expensive black suit with gloves on his hands. He has tanned skin and white hair tied in a braid.

There is nobody in the Moonlit World that didn't know his name because the Director of Chaldea is none other than Solomon, the King of Magic and the winner of the First Holy Grail War where he obtains a new life.

Standing beside him to his left is a young woman with long white hair and the Vice-Director of Chaldea as well as the descendant of Solomon's Master in the Grail War. Her name is Olga Marie Animusphere. Her family was formerly a Lord in Clock Tower but after her ancestor won the Grail War and used his wish for 'something else' the Animusphere family left Clock Tower and together with Solomon, formed a new organization called Finis Chaldea.

"Director, you called?"

The formally dressed blue haired boy bowed and asked. The Director nodded and projected a comfortable chair using magecraft for the boy to sit on.

The boy's name is Xenovius Alexander Quarta, sixteen years old, and an 'Enforcer' of Chaldea. As a magus, he is quite unusual since although his family history as a magi only goes back to five generations, his magic circuits said otherwise, possessing circuits on par with families who practiced magecraft for more than a thousand years.

Being an 'Enforcer', Alex guessed that the Director has a mission for him involving leaked secrets and hunting some dangerous individuals. It's his usual job after all and while he's not the absolute best Chaldea has to offer, he is one of its top magus in his generation so he's utilized for a lot of difficult missions. He has no idea how wrong his guess is.

"So Alex, I believe you are wondering why I called you here so early in the morning. We just received a news from Clock Tower not long ago. I'm sure that this might be sudden but do you know about the Fuyuki Holy Grail War?"

Alex looked at the Director, a bit confused. That's an easy question. Practically everyone in Chaldea knew about that particular subject considering how their organization have quite a strong tie to it considering their director's involvement in it.

"Well obviously. Everyone in Chaldea knew. It is basic knowledge for us. But what about it?"

A Holy Grail War is any battle that revolves around an omnipotent Holy Grail which is said to be capable of granting any wish. However, when preceded by 'Fuyuki', any magus knows that it refers to an exceedingly unique conflict in which Heroic Spirits are summoned as Servants to fight each other to the death.

Perhaps due to Association supervision being rather light in this small nation of the East, this Holy Grail War had repeated three times without drawing much attention. It was a poor joke to even suggest that an omnipotent wish-granting device could manifest in some Far East farmland—that was all the recognition the Magus Association gave it… that is until its power was proven in the very first War with the resurrection of Solomon, the King of Magic, and he build up an organization that would equal the Clock Tower in power with him, a resurrected Servant, at its head.

After that, two more Grail War happened with the last one in Fuyuki being the Third Grail War that happened during the Second World War. Due to the intervention of various nations in the midst of that chaotic age, the Holy Grail War of Fuyuki ended in unusual circumstances. At the same time, information on the system behind this Grail War propagated throughout the magi of the world. It was proof of how superior the Holy Grail War ritual constructed by the three great families of Einzbern, Makiri, and Tohsaka was.

Today, variations of the Holy Grail War ritual had been attempted across every continent. Of course, the majority of them are small in scale, with most only capable of summoning five Servants; even were the ritual itself established, it could not proceed to the point where it could grant any wish, let alone pierce a hole to the 'Swirl of Origin' or Akasha, the final destination all Magi aimed to reach.

But why would Solomon mention that Holy Grail War? The Greater Grail of Fuyuki had been lost since the conclusion of the Third Grail War and all subsequent Grail Wars that existed are all inferior to the original in scale and utility.

"The Greater Grail was lost sixty years ago and no one had been able to find it. The only reason why you would bring it up is if it has been found but that's impossible, right?"

Alex lightly chuckled. But Solomon and Olga Marie did not look amused. He stared at them for three full seconds until Solomon confirmed for him.

"Funny you should say that. Three months ago, the Association finally found out where it was hidden."

Knowing that the Director is being serious, Alex knew that he will not like where this conversation is going but he straightened his posture and finally got serious.

"So... where is it?"

Alex questioned. Director Solomon then turn to the Vice-Director who answered his Alex's question in his place.

"Romania, in the city of Trifas on the outskirts of Transylvania. We believe it has been installed in the oldest building of the city, the fortress of Millennia."

"And you want me to secure it?"

Both the Director and the Vice-Director nodded.

"Something like that, I suppose—but before that, there is more troubling news. The one who brought this information to us was the elder of the Yggdmillennia clan, Darnic."

" Darnic?"

Olga Marie tapped her tablet PC and showed it to Alex who found himself staring at the face of a middle-aged man with… seaweed hair in his opinion. He looks relatively young for someone called an elder but considering that it's a magus they're talking about, appearance can be deceiving.

"Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia, the elder of the clan of Yggdmillennia, supposedly having lived for over a century. He attained the rank of 'Grand', the highest within the Association, and was a second-class instructor in elemental conversion, but his students had a rather low opinion of him. Rather than education, he exercised his true worth in politics. Factional infighting, power struggles, competitions for budget. He is not really a pleasant magus."

Which says a lot about this man since magus are not pleasant people in general. Well, the Clocktower bunch at least. To have another magus calling this Darnic unpleasant says a lot about his character.

"So Darnic is the problem?"

Knowing him, he likely wanted to involve some sort of transaction regarding the Holy Grail. However, Olga Marie shook her head.

"The problem is not with Darnic, but the entire Yggdmillennia clan."

"What do you mean?"

"The clan owns the fortress of Millennia... and they have elected to secede from the Clock Tower."

"…what?"

Alex asked incredulously.

"It is not known to us how much anguish it had meant for them, but one day, they came forward saying that they would secede from the Association—that they would form a new Association of Magi around their own clan."

Alex is speechless. Clearly stating your defection from the Association is essentially a declaration of war. They might as have thrown their gloves and spat on their faces. In other words, Yggdmillennia had essentially committed suicide by stupidity.

At least, it would be unless they had something exceptional on their hands. Then again... speaking from another perspective, if they did possess something significant, it could be more than enough of an incentive to begin a secession. And considering the topic of their discussion before, Alex have an idea what this incentive is.

"Yes, the Greater Grail of Fuyuki is to be the symbol of their new 'association'. The surviving magus brought this message to us."

"...The surviving magus?"

Marie took her tablet and tapped it again several times. When she gave it to Alex this time, it is now showing him a video recording of a magus. Alex's eyes narrowed, taking note of the signs of torture seen on the man's body.

"This is the magus who delivered the message. As you can see, he was not in the best condition."

"What's he saying?"

"We of the Yggdmillennia have freed ourselves from the petty political bickering of the Magus Association and aim to establish a new association here in Romania, a true place of inquiry for the pursuits of thaumaturgy. For we possess the 726th Holy Grail, and when it is brought to life with the souls of seven Heroic Spirits, we shall be one step closer on the path to brilliant glory... just that, over and over again."

"You said he's the surviving magus. So there were deaths?"

The Vice-Director did not answer and her expression took a darker turn, so does the Director's.

"How many died?"

"Forty nine. Fifty magi were sent by the Association, only one returned alive."

Alex's eyes widened in disbelief. Fifty magi in the Moonlit World is already a veritable army for the sole purpose of extermination. Yet all of them were killed with only one survivor? Yggdmillennia is not powerful enough to survive, let alone win that battle against fifty magi. But then Alex remembered what they have been talking about.

"Don't tell me…"

Solomon nodded.

"They have managed to summon a Servant."

So that's it. They didn't stand a chance. It would have made no difference whether there had been fifty magi or a hundred. Whoever it was, it had become an existence known as a Heroic Spirit. To someone like that, all modern magi might as well be infants. Solomon had proven it himself.

When he first declared he would establish Chaldea along with Olga Marie's ancestor, of course they were met with opposition by the Association much like Yggdmillennia. And similarly, the Association sent magi, seventy of them, against the duo. Solomon send them all back alive but severely injured without them being able to touch him as well as declaring his name. Such is the power of a Servant that he managed to establish Chaldea with the Association forced to acknowledge him.

"So Director, if the Yggdmillennia have summoned a Servant, doesn't that mean we can just join in as Masters?"

If the Greater Grail has been activated, other magi should be qualified to become Masters as well. The Association can send magi there to summon Servants which can oppose the Yggdmillennia and since the Director is speaking to him about this, so will Chaldea.

"It's too late. They have already assembled seven Masters. The summoning might not have taken place just yet, but the Grail will never brand Command Spells onto any magi we send."

"...So are they planning on killing each other?"

"Perhaps. Or perhaps one of the clan will lead the rest and command the other Servants to commit suicide. Whichever it may be, I have no intention of leaving the Greater Grail in Darninc's hands."

There was a slight pause and Alex sighed.

"So you want me to go out there and stop them? Fine. I'll join you guys. When will we depart?"

Alex questioned. Although he's a bit reluctant, he knew where this conversation is headed. Luckily for them, Chaldea is not like any other organization. Where other organizations will have problem dealing with opponents on the level of Servants, they do not.

They have two active reincarnated Servants in their rank, both are of the highest caliber with one of them being the King of Magic himself, a Grand Servant that stood above other Servants.

Normally, according to the Director himself, such existence couldn't have been summoned for something insignificant such as the First Fuyuki Grail War. Grand Servants are different on a fundamental level from normal Servants. But there are situations that coincidentally made his summoning possible, and that situation was what eventually made him start Chaldea.

As a Grand Servant, his spiritual foundation, his Saint Graph, is fundamentally different and in a level of its own compared to normal Servants. Even if it is facing multiple Servants at once, the Director simply won't lose.

The Director grinned and suddenly Alex got a sinking feeling.

"Who said I will go? Or Saber for that matter. You're on your own for this mission."

"…eh?"

"There is a reserve system in the Grail. Depending on the situation, the Greater Grail could support the Holy Grail War by once again distributing Command Spells. It was an auxiliary prepared as a countermeasure for the highly unlikely situation of all seven Servants joining forces. So basically, the Grail allows the summoning another seven Servants to oppose the original seven Servants. The land of Trifas is positioned on the best leylines of Romania to begin with. Quite likely, it has been stockpiling prana at a higher speed than Fuyuki, to the point that it now possesses an inexhaustible amount of prana with which it can summon even fourteen Servants."

In other words…

"So your mission, Xenovius Alexander Quarta, is to join the alliance of seven other Masters to defeat the Yggdmillennia Masters and claim the Holy Grail in order to finish the FATE system."

* * *

"Participate in the Romania Holy Grail War to steal the original Greater Grail? That is a big mission. Are you sure you don't need any help?"

A well-dressed woman with long, straight brown hair wearing an eyepatch over her right eye spoke over a cup of tea in Chaldea's lounge. The blue haired young man had just finished his meeting with the director minutes ago and had come to meet his friends in the lounge. To his disappointment, most of them are away on a task. But at least there is one familiar face around who is willing to kill some time with him. Perfect timing since he did want to speak with her after all.

"I'm sure. Besides, it would be too dangerous for anyone who is not a Master with a Servant to accompany me. Other than the director and master, the only ones that could accompany me are just Hinako-senpai, Mashu, Gray, and our resident Apostle. Three of them are away while Mashu is not combat-ready until at least next month if I heard it right from the guys in R&D."

"That is true. But still…"

"Don't worry Ophelia. I know how to take care of myself. Besides, I'm trained personally by Arthur Pendragon. I don't know if I can actually win against a Servant but I should be able to survive long enough to call my Servant."

Alex assured his friend, Ophelia Phamrsolone. The girl nodded but still look worried. She herself knew how dangerous a Holy Grail could be. After all, she had participated in one of the pseudo Grail War that occurred around the globe. But Alex is not participating in one of those. He is participating in a true Grail War with fourteen Servants. She can only imagine how much more dangerous it could be.

"About the matter of my Servant though. Since you have participated in one of those fake Grail War before, do you have any catalyst I can use to summon a strong Servant? Though hopefully one that I can easily work with."

Alex asked. Ophelia considered his request for a moment. It is true that she has some catalyst left in her room from her time participating in a pseudo Grail War but she doesn't know what would be suitable for her friend. Most of her catalyst are Norse but not all of them are specific.

"Wait, what about your sword? Can't you use it as a catalyst? There are two heroes that would likely answer your summon if you use it and both of them will no doubt be a powerful Saber-class Servant."

Ophelia replied while mentioning about Alex's most prized possession. Alex blinked. Indeed, what Ophelia said is true. If he use his sword as a catalyst, then he would definitely get a powerful Saber-class Servant considering the heroes associated with it. But…

"No. I will need it for 'the other thing' so I can't use it. Same with Mashu's shield and Gray's lance."

Ophelia realized what he meant and let out a sigh.

"That is true. There's a chance that summoning the Servant won't have any effect on 'the other thing' but since we're at this stage, we better not take any chances. Alright, I'll think of something. I'll drop by your room later to give you the catalyst."

"Thanks, Ophelia. You're a lifesaver."

Alex thanked Ophelia with a bright smile, not noticing the blush on the girl's cheek that she quickly try to hide by drinking her tea.

…

-Near midnight-

It is a few minutes near midnight and Alex is inside the director's office together with Ophelia, Solomon, and Olga Marie. The table and sofas in the middle of the room had been moved and a summoning circle had been drawn by Solomon for the ritual. With Ophelia's catalyst now placed on an altar right beside the summoning circle, the ritual is ready.

"Before we start, I just want to mention that I had done some modification for the ritual. It's nothing much. I just added some extra parts to enhance the power of your Servant. They will likely be summoned under an extra class but I've made sure to keep the changes manageable."

Alex nodded. What Solomon did could be considered as cheating in a normal grail war but considering what their aim is and the risk Chaldea, or he, will be taking, any extra help would be good. While he can handle it, Alex is not too keen on summoning a Berserker. So summoning an extra class Servant would be another good option. And there are three kinds of extra class to his knowledge that he can choose from. Shielder, Ruler, and Avenger.

He'd prefer to get a Ruler as they have the best stats, sharing their stats parameter with Saber, but Shielder would be good too as Shielders, to his knowledge, consists of heroes whose personality is easy to work with for someone like him who is more of a knight than a magus, though they don't have much in terms of attack power. Avenger would be the hardest to work with though despite being generally powerful. Hopefully he won't get an Avenger.

"Let's get this started."

Alex breathe out as he extend his hand over the magic circle drawn on the floor. Once the clock struck twelve, Alex began chanting the Servant summoning spell that Solomon taught him earlier, particularly because there is some minor change due to the special nature of this Grail War.

_"Let silver and steel be the essence_

_Let Stone and the Archduke of contracts be the foundation_

_Let red be the color I pay tribute to_

_Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall_

_Let the four cardinal gates close_

_Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate"_

He chanted with his magic circuits fully activated and the summoning circle began to glow brightly, letting out an incredible amount of power.

_"Let it be filled. Again. Again. Again. Again._

_Let it be filled fivefold for every turn, simply breaking asunder with every filling._

_Let it be declared now; your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword_

_Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail_

_Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth._

_An oath shall be sworn here_

_I shall attain all virtues of all Heaven_

_I shall have dominion over all evils of all Hell_

_From the Seventh Heaven attended to by three great words of power_

_Come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance!"_

As he finished his chant, the whole room was engulfed in blinding light. Solomon and Olga Marie watch in satisfaction as the light died down and a woman appear in the middle of the magic circle. She has long and silky silver hair and she wore what appear to be a black sailor uniform with pieces of blue armors covering some part of her body. She also wields a large blue spear in her hand.

"In accordance to your summon, I have arrived. I ask of you, are you my Master?"


	2. Order 2

**Order 2: Gathering of the Red Masters**

Alex packed everything that he would need in the duration of his stay in Romania. Generally, a Holy Grail War last only a few days, three days at most. But that is the pseudo Grail Wars that occurred around the globe. According to Solomon and his master, Fuyuki Grail War can last until a week. Then again, it can last shorter depending on how the battle is fought. Just to be safe, Alex decided to pack for a week's trip.

Behind him, standing by the door now dressed only in her sailor uniform without her armor and spear is his Servant, true name Brynhildr, who is given the class 'Rider' to hide her true class, which surprises Alex as he didn't know that his Servant qualify for _that_ class.

Although Alex had brought up the issue if the real Rider shows up. But Solomon had assured him that they will be fine. According to him, Alex is the last Master to perform the summoning in their faction, and Rider is the final class available. How Solomon knew that, he doesn't know. Probably his Clairvoyance or something. Though in order to make sure that her real class remains hidden, Solomon had done something.

According to him, since this will be a Great Grail War unlike nothing ever seen before, a Ruler-class was summoned to serve as a neutral judge by the Grail itself. A Ruler has a special skill inherent to their class that allows them to perceive a Servant's true name and of course, true class if they don't do anything to hide it. After his Servant's summoning, Solomon pulled her aside to deal with that problem. With a lot of their research revolving around the Grail, even if it is not strictly the Fuyuki Grail, hiding a Servant's class is easy.

Speaking of his Servant, she is mostly quiet and she simply watches over him in silent even through the night like an owl.

She is unlike his master and the Director who is quite animated and chatty from time to time and can be very expressive. From the moment she was summoned until now, she had not spoken unless when she was addressed. She's rather docile but also in a way, unnerving as Alex had never seen anyone able to stand still like a log for so long. It's like she's a statue. Well, if she is, Alex had to admit that she is a fine work of art.

If this is how she normally is, then she won't be hard to work with. And considering her parameter and legend as well as some surprising new information he got from his master, she will definitely be a big help in the Grail War.

Then came a knock from the door. Rider peeked outside to see who it is and opened it when she recognized Alexander's master that she met yesterday after her summoning. Alex's master walks in. He is a handsome young man with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a neat black suit not unlike Solomon. Despite his appearance, his age is quite old and the only person older than him in Chaldea is Solomon himself.

Arthur Pendragon, winner of the Second Fuyuki Grail War entered the room while eyeing Rider warily. Out of all the Norse heroes Alex could've summoned from borrowing one of Ophelia's catalysts, he didn't expect it to be Brynhildr.

He had fought her once in his own Grail War. She's a Lancer then and a very powerful one. By capability alone, Arthur has no doubt about Brynhildr. But everyone who knew even a bit about her legend knew that she's not exactly a… stable individual. Hopefully Alex can control her well enough. Or hope that her new class made her more manageable.

"Master, you're here?"

"The Director summoned you together with Rider. He has your tickets and he wanted to talk with you. I'll have someone take your things to the airport."

Arthur informed him. Alex nodded.

"Come Rider, let's go meet the Director."

Rider bowed and followed Alex out from his room. Arthur sighs. Being around Rider makes him a bit more wary considering his history with her back in the Second Grail War. But unless anything drastic happens, like Sigurd being summoned for example, Brynhildr should be relatively easy to work with.

He just hopes that nothing happens.

When Alex and Rider arrived in Solomon's office, the Director is not sitting behind his desk but instead is standing in front of it. Seeing that Alex had arrived, Solomon addressed him

"Alex, I see you have come. Good. I have your tickets for your flight."

Solomon showed him two tickets. He looked at the tickets oddly. Why? It is because there are two tickets. Alex wonder if Solomon will be sending someone else with him. He gave one to him and then the other… he gave to Brynhildr along with a forged passport.

"Uhh, Director?"

"…why are you giving me this?"

Rider asked, having the same train of thought as her Master. She is a Servant and as a Servant she has the ability to astralize being essentially spirits. As a spirit, she does not need a plane ticket to travel since she can just stay in spirit form while following her Master. In fact, as she is a Rider-class Servant, she could just take her Master with her on her warhorse all the way to Romania.

"Just humor me. I always wanted to do that, forge a passport I mean. Besides, travelling together should be fun. It won't be as fun if Rider were to stay astralized."

"Hah."

Alex and Rider decided not to question him further and put away their tickets and passport.

"Now with that out of the way, There's another thing I have to inform you."

The Director's expression turned serious in a split second.

"We have found out that Yggdmillennia's seventh Master is not in fact located within the Castle itself. Currently one of our team is trying to locate the seventh Yggdmillennia Master. If we could intercept them before they rendezvous with their allies then… we might be able to field another Master to help you."

Alex nodded. That is quite a news. While he is confident that he could complete his mission with just Rider and himself, any help is always appreciated. And knowing the director, he could guess who is working on this interception task.

"That's good to hear."

Solomon nodded. He then gestured at Olga Marie to come. Knowing what he meant, Olga Marie pick something up from the floor beside her and presented it on the table. It is a metallic suitcase and from the looks alone, something very important is contained in it. Alex is crossing his fingers that he's about to be presented with one of Solomon's famed rings.

"In order to ensure your survival at least, I think it's time we give you this."

Olga Marie opened the suitcase. When he saw what is inside, he grinned.

* * *

Having received his order and present from the Director, Alex and Rider went to the airport. It's too bad he can't say goodbye to Ophelia since she went out on a mission just last night after the summoning but that's just how things are. It will be a long flight to Romania. Once the two of them boarded the plane, Alex reviewed all the information the Director gave him along with his order.

First off, on the Yggdmillennia side, they all have exceptional Magi but what truly matters is Darnic Prestone Yggmillennia himself. He participated in the Third Fuyuki Grail War and was the one who stole the Greater Grail. His Servant is also known assuming as the leader he would be the first to summon his Servant. The simple description of 'Stakes in Romania' already gave a clear clue on who it is.

Other than Darnic himself, there are three more names who stand out among the Yggdmillennia that could possibly be the other Masters. One is Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia and his craft is Alchemy, a portly man who by his looks won't be effective in direct combat. His craft just reinforced that opinion as not many alchemists are frontline fighters.

Next is Celenike Icecolle Yggdmillennia. Her craft is the dark arts. Despite her clean-cut appearance, there is just something about her that seems wrong. But by threat level, she is not really up there compared to Darnic and another possible Master of the Yggdmillennia.

The last possible Yggdmillennia Master is Fiore Forvedge Ygddmillennia. Now this is interesting. According to the information gathered by Olga Marie, Fiore, despite being wheelchair-bound, is the most talented magus in the Yggdmillennia and is to be the next clan head. She is the second most dangerous magus in the clan after Darnic himself due to her special Mystic Code called Bronze-Link Manipulator which the Director described as 'A damn functioning Doc Oc metal tentacles'. Her field is Spiritual Evocation and Human Engineering.

She and Darnic will be the hardest to take down.

As for their side, the Magus Association had sent four Masters. Rottweil Berzinsky, Deimlet Pentel, Jean Rum, and Feend vor Sembren. All of them are first-class magus of the Association and he had heard of them in passing at least and somewhat knew of their capability.

Aside from himself though, there are two other Masters who are not part of the Association. One is a mercenary hired by the Association named Sisigou Kairi. According to Emiya Kiritsugu who was employed quite often by Chaldea, he is a skilled fighter and spellcaster worthy of respect who specialize in Necromancy.

The other one is a priest from the Church affiliated with the Assembly of Eight Sacrament. His name is Shirou Kotomine.

That is all the information he got. It is not much but it is enough. He will be meeting up with his fellow Masters before they marched to Yggdmillennia territory. Upon landing, he was to meet up with the others in Sighisoara and from there plan their attack.

After reviewing all that and eating the plane meal, Alex decided to sleep. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes is Rider staring at the cloud outside with an expression he cannot decipher.

* * *

The city of Sighișoara was formed by a settlement of Saxons in the 12th century. Even within Europe, it is rare to find a city where the vestiges of the Middle Ages so strongly remain. Sighișoara is also the closest city to Trifas outside the detection borderline of the Yggmillennia and their Servants.

While Trifas is too dangerous to enter, being the enemy's home ground, Bucharest is also simply too far. Which is why Sighisoara was made into their base of operation. The status of the enemy Servants remain unknown, but it seems for their own side which had been dubbed the Red faction, all their Servants had been summoned and Rider had confirmed this when he asked. So by this point, the Yggdmillennia, which had been dubbed the Black faction, should already have summoned their own Servants.

The moment Alex and Rider entered Sighisoara, a familiar was sent to them by Shirou Kotomine bringing a message that tells them to go to the church in the city where they can meet. Following the instruction in the message, Alex and Rider who is currently astralized head to the church. When they reached the staircase that would lead them to the church, Alex met with one of his fellow Master.

He is a man in his thirties with a scarred face and dressed like some kind of American outlaw. Alex blinked. He had heard from Emiya that Kairi Sisigou has an odd taste in dressing but… he certainly did not expect this.

"Umm, Kairi Sisigou, right?"

"…uhh, yeah? Since you're here I guess you're the Master from Chaldea? Hmm, I didn't expect them to send a kid."

If the statement of him being a kid offends him then Alex did not show it. Alex instead put on the usual stoic expression he prefers when dealing with people outside Chaldea and told him.

"The Director was the one who choose me. Do not let my age fool you. I am capable."

He flatly told him. Kairi simply nodded.

"Okay then. If you are chosen personally by the King of Magic then there must be a good reason. We'll be working together for now so I just want to know if you can look after my back."

"Of course. And I expect you to look after mine."

Kairi smirked. Although the boy is only a teenager, he seems confident and so far his personality seems agreeable. Apart from Shirou Kotomine and Alex, Kairi had worked with the rest of the Red faction Masters before so he knew he could work with them. Now with him introduced to Alex and finding him agreeable, that left only the priest from the Church.

Alex and Kairi walked up the dome-roofed staircase towards the designated location. Said to contain one hundred and seventy-two steps, this staircase as well as the Church on the Hill are both famous sights. The trip up the stair was done in silence but Alex suspected that Kairi is talking with his Servant if the minor changes in his facial expression were to mean anything. His Servant though as usual remains quiet.

Just before they reached the top of the stairs, they saw the vaguely rocket-shaped church. Confirming that there was no one nearby, Kairi reached out towards the door; it was nine o'clock, just as arranged. When the duo stepped past the heavy doors and into the church... a man was standing before the altar at the far end of the nave. Judging by the way he showed no surprise at the appearance of the visitor, he must be the one who invited them.

"...Welcome."

The priest warmly smiled. He is a young man with tanned skin, quite an unusual skin color considering he is Japanese, and spiky white hair, again unusual for a Japanese which makes Alex wonder if this is Shirou Kotomine even if his features does look somewhat Japanese. Maybe a half? He is also quite young, maybe only a year or two years older than Alex.

"I've got an arrangement here. I'm guessing you're the one who called me?"

Kairi questioned.

"Yes, of course."

Nodding, Shishigou walked down the aisle with Alex following him from behind. Chaldea's Master look around the place and wondered where the other Masters are. Through the link between them, he asked his Servant.

'Rider, do you sense the presence of any other Servant?'

'I sense none other than mister Sisigou's.'

'I see.'

That means they are meeting only Shirou today. But the other Masters should be present or at least nearby if they want to do an introduction and strategize. Maybe they are late?

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Shirou Kotomine—the acting overseer for this Great Holy Grail War."

"Sisigou Kairi. I'm guessing you've done your homework, so I'll spare the introductions."

Kairi introduced himself. As per proper decorum, Alex also introduced himself to Kotomine.

"Xenovius Alexander Quarta. I'm the Master from Chaldea."

Once the introduction was done, Shirou Kotomine smile. For Alex, he did not notice anything wrong but for Kairi, he saw something. There was something quite crooked about the look on his face. It was a very judicious smile, not something that a boy not even over twenty should make.

"Could you please materialize your Servant?"

Alex nodded and without even needing to command her, Rider materialized behind her Master. Alex then turn to Kairi who did not immediately call his Servant. Since this will be a team battle, they need to know each other's Servant so they can strategize. When Kairi opened his mouth, what came out was not a command but a rejection.

"No, I don't—"

Before he could finish though, Kairi shut his mouth and in a second his Servant materialized. His Servant is a fully armored knight clad in silver armor over a red tunic from what can be seen. His Servant's face is also covered in his helmet that has horns, making the knight look quite dangerous and demonic. Saber made his appearance and began cautiously watching over their surroundings, as though defending Sisigou.

"Oh my..."

Shirou gently rubbed his eyes with his fingers, a frown on his face.

"What is it?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Now then, allow me to show you my Servant... reveal yourself, Assassin."

"As you wish, my liege."

Both Alex and Sisigou were startled by the sudden ring of her voice. Sisigou jumped to his feet. Assassin had taken form on the bench right beside where he was sitting before.

"Tch. Assassin, huh..."

When an Assassin gains entrance into this world, it obtains the class skill of 'Presence Concealment'. While under this skill, and in spiritual form, an Assassin can never be detected by others unless she moves to attack. No wonder Rider could not detect her.

Alex took in Assassin's form and something bad seems to form around his stomach just by seeing her. The first thing anyone would notice about Assassin is of course her beauty which is comparable to Rider's in Alex's opinion. But unlike with Rider whose beauty sparks a feeling of mystery, Assassin's beauty seems dangerous. A pleasing aroma emanated from who he could only describe as a depraved beauty, who was wrapped around by a dress as dark as midnight.

"I am the Assassin of Red. We look forward to your assistance... Sisigou and Quarta, was it?"


	3. Order 3

**Order 3: The Beginning of the Great Grail War**

With the introduction done, the group of three Masters and Servants proceed to talk about the important matter, the Grail War itself. The priest was the one who started.

"Now, let us review the situation at once. The Yggdmillennia clan already possesses six Servants: Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Berserker and Caster. It seems only Assassin has yet to join them."

Before the conversation could continue any further Alex cut in, feeling that he should ask what has been on his mind since he arrived here, namely the absence of his fellow Masters of the Red faction apart from Kairi and Shirou himself.

"Wait a minute. Not all of us are present here. Where are the other Masters and their Servants? If we are to hold a strategy meeting, I believe everyone, or at least the Masters should all be present. Where are they?"

Alex Inquired. Kairi seem to agree with his question and both turn to Shirou.

"The other Masters have done their own strategy meeting. They are with their Servants preparing for our eventual assault. Archer and her Master is scouting to get more information and keeping an eye out for Assassin of Black. Caster is in his workshop preparing. Lancer is keeping an eye on Berserker. You know how the Berserkers can be difficult to control."

Shirou explained. Alex nodded, accepting his explanation. It makes sense for them to send Archer as a scout and Caster setting up his or her workshop. While Alex accept his explanation though, Kairi narrowed his eyes. Saber also moved closer to Rider. Then Alex asked.

"Since all their Servants except Assassin have been assembled, any names that we know of?"

"At the moment, not one, unfortunately. Well, we have yet to engage them in combat, so I suppose it is only natural. However, we do have confirmation of the parameters of the six Servants."

Shirou reached into a pocket and pulled out a few documents. Thanking him, Alex and Sisigou took the papers and skimmed over their contents. They only contained the specifications of the Servants, with no mention of such critical information as innate skills or Noble Phantasms, but one can determine quite a few things from interpreting the data alone. Naturally, the greatest obstacles appear to be the three knight classes of Saber, Archer and Lancer, each possesses superb parameters which tower above the rest.

Also as expected, they used the Berserker class to strengthen a weaker Servant; but with such low specs, it is unlikely to become a significant threat. As for Rider and Caster, theirs is not an issue of numbers, but of Noble Phantasms and thaumaturgy, so for the time being, judgement will be withheld until more information can be found out.

"Any ideas as to who they may be?"

"…well from the reports, there is one whose identity is obvious. 'Stakes in Romania' can only mean one thing, the Kazikli Bey."

Shirou smiled wryly as he nodded.

"Vlad III, the Lord of Impalement. Summoning him to fight in Romania would be natural with the boosts he will receive."

There is no reason why famous heroes of Romanian origin would not be summoned, with the war now taking place here instead of Fuyuki. At least they have the identity of one of the enemy Servants down. Heroic Spirit Vlad Țepeș had been a great hero who fought against the invasion of the Ottoman Turks tooth and nail using guerilla tactics. While famous for being the model for Count Dracula, within Romania his heroic aspects are emphasized. The boost he gains from his fame must be at the highest possible for a Servant.

"He has to be this Lancer. There aren't any episodes with Vlad III using swords or bows. Assassin is also out of the question since he is not one you can call subtle, and the possibility of him being Caster is practically zero, meaning it has to be either Rider, Berserker, or Lancer. But all of Rider's specs are on the low side for someone with a fame boost and the same goes for Berserker. That leaves only this overpowered Lancer."

Sisigou concluded. Shirou nodded in apparent agreement.

"Then Lancer is Vlad III... this news is not without its value. Far better than knowing nothing about all seven."

"What about the ones on our side?"

Sisigou questioned.

"Not bad at all. Your Saber appears to be quite excellent, and I can confirm that Lancer and now possibly Rider have the strength to oppose Vlad III. I am still unsure but Berserker could also possibly match Lancer of Black."

"...Huh."

It would seem the Association has managed to unearth some powerful Heroic Spirits as well. Lancer must have very great fame themselves, or power which exceeded even said fame, for Shirou to speak with such certainty.

"In any case, with your summoning of Saber, we have now assembled our seven. Now then... would you kindly tell me the name of your Servant?"

Assassin let slip a chuckle. At the same time, Saber bristled but remained quiet. Shirou and Alex turn to Sisigou expectantly.

"Ahh... well, do I have to?"

"I can go first if you want."

Alex offered.

"Well, I'd certainly like to know why you cannot reveal it to me. After all, we are comrades in this war. Given that we are putting our lives in each other's hands, would it not be prudent to know the true names of each other's Servants?"

"I guess our lives really are in each other's hands... but..."

Alex actually did not find Sisigou's reluctance strange. Team battle or not, it is still a Holy Grail War. Arthur had told him how important it is to keep his Servant's identity a secret in a Holy Grail War because that could make all the difference between victory and grasping of a Servant's true name inevitably leads to everything from their Noble Phantasm to their strengths, and conversely, their weaknesses.

"And if the Servants are to stand together on the line of battle, they must know what kind of Noble Phantasm the others will use. In either case, once the Servant's Noble Phantasm is used, its true name might as well be revealed. There is little difference."

In truth, Shirou's proposition was very reasonable. Alex too can see the merit in this even if such an act is inadvisable in a Holy Grail War. But since the situation is not exactly normal, they should let each other know their Servant's name to better strategize.

Sisigou did not answer but instead tucked away the documents and walked down the nave, his back still facing the three.

"Oh? Where to?"

"Yeah, we're just going to go and do our own thing. Lucky me, 'cause I got a Saber, so I doubt working alone is going to be much of a problem."

Sisigou said. Saber is said to be the greatest among the seven Servants. With their high parameters and attack power, it is unlikely for them to be defeated in a fight against any Servant.

"I see. So you will not join us in battle, then?"

"You guys already have six Servants, right? And if Lancer and Rider are as amazing as you say, there shouldn't be an issue."

"That is certainly the case, but... you have me at a loss."

Shirou scratched at his head, looking somewhat troubled. Assassin, her eyebrows slightly arched, exuded an air of displeasure.

"...So you claim that you have no need of our hand in waging war, but know that you forfeit all the counsel we could provide on Trifas."

"That would be a shame, because I'd love to get as much counsel as I can. How about I buy it off of you?"

Assasssin's brows rose ever further at his disagreeable words. Quietly, Shirou checked her.

"We will provide information on a regular basis. But this is most unfortunate. I truly did wish to stand alongside you."

Shirou murmured with regret as he and Alex watch him leave. The blue haired boy sighs.

"I'll try to talk to him."

"Ahh, there's no need to if he—"

Shirou didn't get to finish his sentence as Alex had gone out the door and slammed it shut with Rider following him dutifully. Now with only Shirou left together with Assassin, the priest sighs.

"Well that didn't go as well as I hoped."

Alex ran down the staircase and saw Kairi running far away like he's worried he's being chased. He regarded that action suspiciously. He will need to catch up to him and maybe apprehend him. Alex ran after the Master of Saber.

"Rider, cut him off if you can. Try not to engage Saber unless he shows hostility."

'Yes, Master.'

Alex heard Rider accepting his order. Luckily for him, Kairi had not gone far and with Rider cutting them off and Alex being faster than him, the Chaldea Master caught up with the freelance Master, both their Servants materialized and facing each other while the Masters do the same.

"Sisigou, you're really not going to work with us?"

Alex get straight to the point. Sisigou sighed and look at him in the eyes.

"Tch, did the priest send you to get us?"

Alex shook his head.

"No. I came to get you back out of my own free will. Why do you refuse to work with us? I know that your Servant is a Saber but that doesn't mean you can win the war on your own. Or do you not like working in a team? We could maybe arrange something. I knew freelancers like you tend to work alone."

Kairi regarded him for a while until his posture relaxed somewhat. He let out a long sigh and then spoke to him.

"Kid, you really didn't notice anything wrong there?"

"What do you mean?"

Sisigou look exasperated.

"I will explain it along the way. For now, let's just head to Trifas."

* * *

The four of them went to Trifas on a car prepared by Kairi. Along the way, he explained why he didn't name his Saber and left the church. And since he deemed that Alex is trustworthy… or rather, a bit naïve, he told him his Saber's name in exchange, Alex also told him Rider's true name.

"So according to Saber, Assassin reminds him of his mother. And since said mother is Morgan Le Fay, I guess I can see why you don't trust her. But what about Kotomine?"

"The priest gave me a bad feeling. Trust me on this one kid, they're bad news."

Alex hummed and nodded. Hearing Kairi's reasons is enough for him to give the freelancer the benefit of doubt. Though it did surprise him that Saber of Red is Mordred. His master, Arthur, had spoken of the Knight of Treachery a few times. At least he knew that Saber is a reliable ally from what Arthur told him.

Alex decided that he would follow Kairi. Although he does not fully trust him, he trusts Mordred's instinct and he would trust the knight because he trusts what Arthur said about his supposed son. But this made things more complicated. Should he contact Chaldea and the Association about this? No, they have no proof that Kotomine is plotting something, only suspicion. Though the people in Chaldea would be easier to talk with.

"Once I'm sure something is up with Kotomine, I will contact Chaldea."

"I agree. Besides, Chaldea's Director is a resurrected heroic spirit. If things get bad, we could count on his help, right?"

Alex nodded.

Kairi, Alex and their Servants reached Trifas after one night's journey. Sisigou, holding back Saber—enthusiastically pushing to start a fight as quickly as possible—and downing an herbal mixture to stave off his drowsiness, set about the business of creating a workshop.

He had considered renting a hotel room, but that place would most certainly warrant the greatest attention to the enemy. However he may alter a hotel room into a usable workshop, it does not change the fact that such a building is weak. And there are those in the world who think nothing of blowing apart an entire building to get at a single room. Alex would agree with him considering he did know Emiya Kiritsugu.

"...And this is your solution?"

Saber voiced his, or rather her complaints with some weariness. Apparently Saber is in fact a girl. Before they left, Sisigou bought her some modern-style clothing at a boutique in Sighișoara. Saber apparently requested it and Alex was surprised when she changed into it. With a tube top that exposed her abdomen and a crimson leather jacket, it seemed quite chilly even for autumn.

Of course, she is a Servant, so the weather probably poses no problem to her. What Saber is disheartened by is the place that Sisigou chose for his workshop. Saber has dealt with magi in her life—her mother was a magus, after all—so she knew well that they were eccentric, obstinate and egotistic. But...

"...You want to make your den in the catacombs? Surely, you can't be serious..."

Saber is well within her rights to lament—the candles around them illuminated looming piles of bones. Two sleeping bags have been placed over a slightly more open area, seemingly an altar, confirming that Sisigou is planning on sleeping here.

"Don't be so demanding. There aren't many leylines of this quality, you know? This place will definitely help with recovering your prana."

"Damn the leylines. That's not the problem."

"You know, if you don't like it here you can always go with the kid and Rider to scout the enemy defenses."

Sisigou suggested. Her reply is a simple grumble.

"Yeah, I should've done that."

Trifas becomes a silent place in the dead of night. There are no lights shining from the houses and no stores that operate through the night. Only streetlamps illuminated the darkness.

Alex and Rider are searching for a place from which they will launch their assault on the Fortress of Millennia. In a regular Holy Grail War, it would be the norm to search for the workshops of enemy magi. But that is unneccesary in this case. After all, it is already certain that they will operate from that stronghold. There is no need to search for them, because there is no reason for an enemy Master nor Servant to NOT use their defendable stronghold. In other words, nothing can be done without first attacking that fortress.

The fortress is located north-east of Trifas and the three hectares surrounding it are forests. Trifas is situated on a plateau rising from west to east, so one can watch over the entire city from the highest point of the fortress. Alex is jumping on rooftops, heading straight at the Yggdmillennia stronghold. But he is currently not looking through his eyes.

Up above in the sky is Rider using her mount, a pristine white horse that could gallop in the air, was scouting the stronghold with a bird's eye view. Sharing her sight with her Master, Alex got a clear view of the enemy stronghold.

"I can't see any clear opening. Maybe we should get closer."

"Understood. But should we risk it?"

"True, there's the risk of being detected. Alright, try to get as close as you can and if there are signs that you are detected then retreat immediately."

"Very well."

Alex heard his Servant accepting his order. As he landed on a roof, a mass of what appeared to be birds flew out from the castle. Taking a closer look at the tiles beneath his feet, Alex saw that there was a disguised detection field spread around the roof.

"…damn."

He muttered. Then he caught sight of some movement in the darkness of the night. Alex reinforced his eyes and managed to get a clearer look on the form of the oncoming attackers. Four stone golems, seemingly modeled after dragonflies, descended upon him from all directions. Reinforcing his body to the best of his ability, he drew a sword and with a spin as fast as a whirlwind. He managed to cut through one of the golems and halfway through another one with difficulty and retreat before being pulverized.

"Rider!"

Knowing this will be difficult without his Servant or time to prepare his magecraft, he called Rider to return to him. Hearing the call of her Master, Rider descent from the sky while clad in blue flame and with a swing of her spear, destroyed the remaining three golems, landing perfectly in front of her Master. She joined him by his side and both ready themselves for combat as more enemies appear.

Humanoid and non-humanoid golems appeared from all around them. Not just golems but there are also humans gripping halberds appeared seemingly out of nowhere and, together with the golems, surrounded the pair.

"Golems and… homunculus huh?"

"Master, your order?"

Alex close his eyes. Then his grip on his weapon tightens as more prana flow through his body. The normally stoic expression he like to put up then turn into a small smile.

"Rider, let's destroy them."


	4. Order 4

**Order 4: Ambush in Trifas**

-Chaldea-

Arthur Pendragon, once known as the King of Knights and the Once and Future King, is currently in the Director's office talking with the King of Magic. Solomon had summoned him not long ago to talk about something important. Unfortunately, even the word 'important' is still an understatement of what they have just talked about and Arthur is still shaken by what he heard.

"So… I guess it's about time for Chaldea to fulfill its purpose."

The King of Magic nodded.

"This Great Grail War marks the beginning of the countdown. We have Atlas on our side but considering what I told you, what we have now is still not enough."

Arthur sighs. Indeed, for the coming conflict, even their current battle potential that easily exceeds even the Mages Association is not enough. But what else can they do? Which is why Solomon had informed him of his plan for the Great Grail War, a plan that had been in the making for a while. It is not one that Arthur like, but it is one that is necessary.

"So we are going through with it?"

"Yes. We'll inform Xenovius once we're ready. For now, I want you to prepare the other two for what is about to come."

Arthur nodded. He looked at the two items Solomon had presented him on the table. A result of years of research and, much to their regret, sacrifices in order to increase their chances to face the things that is to come. The King of Knights stared at the two blank cards on the table. He picked them up and sighed.

"I'll make sure Gray and Mashu get these."

"Please do."

Arthur stood up from his seat and with a respectful bow, left the King of Magic alone in his office with his own thought. Solomon left his comfortable armchair and look outside the window when. He wonder what Xenovius is doing right now. Arthur's protégée is capable but this Grail War will be the ultimate test of his capability and his heart.

"But he is only one half of the puzzle piece. The other half though… hmm, what to do?"

As Solomon began thinking once again, someone knocked on his door. Without waiting for any reply from him though, the person entered the room. Olga Marie had arrived, bringing with her several documents that he will need to work on… and a news.

"I've just received words from _her_. _She_ had managed to intercept the final Black faction Master before he summoned his Servant. _She_ had gained possession of his command seal and summoned _her_ own Servant. An Assassin."

Olga Marie reported. Hearing the news, Solomon smiled. That plan went well. He knew it would. But the future is always in motion. Now that they have stacked another card on their deck, what other changes could happen? More things to think about later.

"Good. Tell _her _to meet up with Xenovius as soon as _she _can. I'm sure he'll be happy to see _her_."

Olga Marie nodded, dropped the documents she's carrying on the director's desk, and left.

Things are progressing well. Solomon hopes that it stays that way.

…

They were surrounded by golems and homunculus. But neither of them is worried. Facing their enemies back to back, the Master and Servant pair wields their respective weapon. The Master wields a peerless longsword with golden crossguard and pommel. He confidently grinned while wielding his preferred weapon with both hands in a style that his sword master preferred.

The Servant wields a large spear taller than herself with a large blade vaguely shaped to be reminiscent of a heart. She shows no visible change in expression from her usual self but she is ready to fight. Against these kinds of enemies though, she knew she doesn't have to go all out.

"Rider, let's destroy them."

Alex commanded. The Valkyrie heard and obeyed.

"As you command."

Crushing the tiles beneath her feet, Rider charged at the golems faster than a speeding bullet. The golems' stone and bronze bodies were shattered as though they were paper and wood with a simple thrust of her heavy spear. Another golem attempted to crush Rider with its immensely large body, but Rider just casually swing her large and heavy spear upward, blowing the stone puppet into smithereens. Her movement is quick and graceful, wielding her enormous spear in such a way that it looks like a dance.

Rider then launched her spear at a golem coming from above, shattering it with her weapon. She then dodged the attack of one oncoming golem and touch it lightly she dashed and touch another golem. What she did tough is not a simple touch but instead inscribing a runes on its body. The golems exploded as her spear return from the air, impaling another golem from above. She retrieved her spear and proceeds to demolish more golems.

Even with her current incredible performance, Alex could tell that Rider is not even going all out. That single rune aside, she had not used her other skills and simply rely on martial skill and her natural strength. The golems are unable to make her exert her full capability.

"As expected of the most infamous Valkyrie I guess."

Alex chuckled. While he had his reservations when he heard about who he had summoned, he has to admit that her capability made her one of the most capable Servant he could've asked for. Rider is definitely a top tier Servant in terms of capability. Which is why, as the Master of such Servant, he should also prove his own worth.

Against the homunculi, the Master prepared to show why he is Arthur's student. Even the emotionless homunculi, slowly edging their way towards him, paused reflexively at the sight of the Master and his weapon. By instinct or by sight, Alex knew that they recognize his weapon. It is hard not to.

It is a Noble Phantasm that came to his possession and one of the reasons why he is Arthur's apprentice. Even if he can't invoke its true name yet, he can still utilize its basic power to a point and even with those alone, it is already a formidable weapon.

As a Magus, Alex is barely a second-rate who specialized in spiritual evocation. But that is not where his true value lies. As a specialist, he is very promising with the use of a Noble Phantams and his Origin, making him a very formidable opponent to magi of any kind once his training is complete. As it is, he carries himself more as a knight than a magus and he is proud of it.

Normally, no one other than the original user can use a Noble Phantasm. Though there are special cases like with the Fraga family who holds the Noble Phantasm, Fragarach through their sorcery trait, Alex is different. Through the use of spiritual evocation and his Origin on himself using his blood as catalyst to realize his mystery, Alex was able to be acknowledged by this particular Noble Phantasm as its user, but just barely. Nevertheless, his current level is enough to fight enemies that are not Servants.

With a burst of speed hard to follow by the human eyes, Alex moved in close and cut down a homunculus easily with its weapon cut in two. Even if combat homunculus are physically strong and equipped with enchanted weapons, Alex was trained to contend with a Servant. His physical prowess is at its peak having been trained hard to the ground by the King of Knights and with physical reinforcement spell taught by Solomon himself, his physical capability is at a level close to the physically weakest Servants. His sword is also a Noble Phantasm known for its peerless edge that will never dull.

With the combination of his prowess and weapon, he started cutting down homunculus at a fast rate that it might as well be them fighting against a Servant. While the homunculi possess some combat ability, their speed and power as well as skill is nothing compared to the brutal powerhouse that is Arthur Pendragon. As a human who could match swords with Arthur Pendragon for at least seven minutes, it is like sending lambs to be slaughtered.

With speed and grace befitting of a noble knight, Alex cut through much of the homunculi without problem. Their weapons are no match for his and what little training they had cannot match the skill he painstakingly achieved after numerous bouts against monstrously powerful foes like Dead Apostles and the King of Knights. Cutting down the last of the homunculi forces, Alex joined up with Rider who had also finished her enemies.

"It's over, Master."

"Well done."

Having destroyed the last golem, Rider returned. Kneeling beside the remains of one of the golems, Alex tore out a piece of parchment from a piece of a shattered golem. There were commands written all over it.

"This is old... over eight hundred years old."

Time was of exceedingly high value in thaumaturgical applications. A mystery strengthens the longer it has existed. For example, a family's thaumaturgical crest becomes strong by having new accomplishments added to it by every generation to have received it. With eight-hundred-years old parchment, one may forge a golem that can easily destroy one or two experienced magi. However...

"How were those golems, Rider?"

"Adequate. They are more powerful than I expected from magi of this time and can at least stall a Servant of lower caliber."

Alex nodded. He is of the same opinion. The only reason he managed to destroy one even when caught off guard is because of his weapon and training. With Rider being as powerful as she is, she won't find them even the least bit challenging but still something to even have her admit them as adequate.

This means that the creator of these golems is not a modern magus. Just as Alex was taking a closer look at the parchment in order to examine it in further detail, a great heat washed over his face. He immediately let go of the burning parchment. At the same time, more parchment all around them still attached to the remains of the golems all went up in flames with the remains themselves turning to dust.

"Precautions huh. They're not leaving any clues behind. We can't set up base here. They're prepared and most likely are watching us right now. Even the city had been fortified."

The Yggdmillennia had obviously considered the strategic importance of this place. Trifas is, after all, a small city. It would be best to think that the enemy already has some presence at every single location that could prove useful in the assault on the castle. And they did not simply send one or two defenders but a deluge of highly engineered homunculi and golems. If they stand around any longer, the Yggdmillennia may just send a Servant out to meet the attack.

"Let's head back and tell Kairi and Saber. At least we didn't come back empty-handed."

Rider nodded.

"One of their Servants, most likely Caster, is skilled with golems."

The duo then walked away from the town of Trifas, leaving behind no trace that they were once there. Both knew full well that they were being watched. It's best to pull back now before they reveal anything else to their enemy.

* * *

In the throne room of the fortress of Millennia, the Caster of Black used the flame of a Menorah to display the battle fought by the Chaldea Master and his Rider of Red. The images were being projected onto the wall and watched by the Masters and Servants of Yggdmillennia.

All the Masters apart from Darnic looked crushed by the performance shown by Rider. Her speed is incredible. She is so fast that she looks like nothing more than a blur as she destroyed the golems one by one in a manner that can only be described as a beautiful but deadly dance. The golems created by the Caster of Black are beyond comparison, possessing the power to fight evenly against low-ranking Servants. Yet they barely lasted one attack before being destroyed.

"I believe that she is Rider by how she was riding a steed before she joined her Master. Her skill and power is impressive."

Lancer said and Darnic nodded at his lord, unmoved.

"Strength rank B+, Endurance rank A, Agility rank A, Prana rank B... aside from Luck, all her parameters rank above C. She will be a formidable opponent."

Everyone nodded in agreement. They will need to think of a way to defeat this powerful Rider.

"We will have to decide who will face the Rider of Red. She is a formidable opponent"

"Based on how she made those golems explode, I can tell that she also utilized runes. She appeared to have quite an arsenal."

Everyone nodded in agreement. They will need to send someone just as powerful to face Rider as she will be quite a threat. Their most powerful fighters are Saber and Lancer followed by Archer. One of the knight classes will be the one to face her. Saber of Black silently hopes that he is not that person.

"Do you know who that Master is, Grandfather? He did manage to destroy one of the golems."

Fiore asked, finding an interest in the Master who casually slaughtered their homunculi forces as well as managing to cut one of Caster's golem.

"Hmm, it is difficult to say. We do not have much information about this Master since he is not part of the Association. He is a part of Chaldea and we have no spies there as their Director kept a very watchful eye. What we do have are second-hand information from the Association. He is Chaldea's equivalent of an Enforcer. His name is Xenovius Alexander Quarta. He is also trained personally by Arthur Pendragon."

Hearing this, everyone begin to murmur. The name Arthur Pendragon is already well-known throughout the world as the name of the King of Camelot. Everyone there, even the Servants, knew of him and his reputation as the King of Knights. The Servants have also been informed that he was the winner of the Second Grail War and now walks the earth once more. To hear that one of the Master is his student will elicit some reaction.

"The student of Arthur Pendragon. And that weapon he wields, it is a Noble Phantasm."

Now everyone is surprised. One of the enemy Master wields a Noble Phantasm and by his performance, he could use it adequately. There is no doubt that he is one of the more dangerous enemy Master in this Holy Grail War.

"Do not let your guard down when facing this man. In fact, do not let your guard down when facing any of the enemy Masters. The Association and their allies have no doubt sent the best they have for this war. Fortunately, we hold an advantage against them."

Everyone nodded in understanding. There is an advantage that the Masters of the Black faction have. Although they are Masters and possess the Command Spells, the prana pathways supplying the Servants bypass them and lead to another. The Servants use up none of the Masters' own prana. Of course, as a safeguard, they do provide the minimum amount of prana necessary—that is to say, the Masters are still the ones allowing the Servants to exist in this world. But aside from this core requirement being provided by the Masters, the prana that the Servants expend for battle will all be shouldered by something else.

In this way, they can easily close the gap in terms of raw power. The more excellent the magus, the more prana his or her craft will consume—if it comes down to it, they may end up laughably struggling against their Servants for their own supply. Anyone who believes that such a great war can be won with only ten days of preparation is greatly mistaken. The Yggdmillennia... no, Darnic has been putting everything in place since the moment the third Holy Grail War in Fuyuki ended.

"Battle approaches…"

The Lancer of Black murmured. Every Master and Servant in the room wordlessly agreed. In the depths of their hearts there is something inflaming each of them—and with this spark, they shall declare war. It will not be long before the two sides commit and open hostilities. There is one thing that every participant of both the Yggdmillennia and the Association can agree on—this great war will revolve around the fourteen Servants.

* * *

"So, what did you find?"

Kairi asked when Alex returned and sat beside him. Saber is seated across Kairi while Rider stood beside the stairway leading to the catacombs. They had just returned and ate dinner after the first fight of the Holy Grail War. It is arguably a fight though with how easily Rider and Alex decimate the enemy forces so the official war will not start until a Servant clashes against another Servant.

"We can't make our base in Trifas. It's guarded by golems and homunculi. The golems are the creation of a Servant, most likely a Caster."

"Hoo, so there's no way to attack them directly through the city."

Alex nodded. He also explained that there are detection fields all over the place and the town is possibly under constant watch if the feeling he and Rider got is not just simple paranoia.

"The only option we have is to wait for the remaining Servants of Red to attack and enter the battlefield with them."

"It can't be helped then. We'll have to match our timing."

With dinner done and both Kairi and Alex setting up their respective workshop just across each other's chamber, all that is left is to go to sleep. Kairi and Saber had fallen asleep while Alex himself entered his sleeping bag. He was about to fall asleep when he saw that Rider is not using the sleeping bag he provided.

"Rider?"

"Yes Master?"

The woman answered his call.

"You're not going to sleep?"

"No. I shall stand watch here and protect you."

Rider answered in the same monotonous voice she always seem to have. Alex frowned. When he first woke up after summoning her, Alex realized that Rider had not slept and stood watch over him that whole night. He appreciates her dedication but sometimes it is too much. Now she said she will again stand watch while he slept.

"The bounded field Kairi and I set up should be enough. You know that you can sleep."

"A Servant does not need to rest."

"I know but…"

"Is that all, Master?"

Alex would like to argue but he can't. Sleep is optional to a Servant and Rider insists. He probably won't be able to change her mind even if he continue to argue… can he? If Saber herself is sleeping, why can't Rider? She's just being too serious, or is she?

He decided not to think about it and went to sleep… or at least tried to. The floor is quite hard and he is not really used to sleeping outdoors in such manner so sleep did not come to him easily that night. He tried sleeping for around one hour, twisting and turning to find a comfortable position. Finally, he found one and was about to sleep when he decided to check on Rider.

Alex once again look at his Servant and this time, he felt something different when seeing her expression. No matter how many times he saw her, he will always admit that she's a breathtaking beauty. But for the first time, he saw that her beauty is marred by sorrow that somehow just gave more mystique to her appearance.

Alexander closed his eyes and that night, he dreamt of a Valkyrie being cast down by a God.


	5. Order 5

**Order 5: First Clash**

The sky is its usual shade of grey. According to weather reports, there will a slight shower during the night. Sisigou Kairi, Xenovius A Quarta, Rider and Saber walked the streets of Trifas. They were surveying the city to determine locations suited and unsuited for battle. But one place being suitable does not mean that it is usable.

Trifas being literally under the authority of the enemy, it would only be natural for there to be clan members hidden amongst the populace. It is also likely that traps have been prepared at ideal locations—much like the night before. And, as expected, they found numerous bounded fields—some with detection capabilities, others with various distractors—hidden around the places they checked.

"Damn it..."

"Things not going so well, Master?"

From atop a wall, Saber called out to Sisigou as he crawled on his hands and feet, looking for ways to destroy the bounded field. Her voice was devoid of any hint of sympathy. Sisigou sighed and promptly decided to abandon this location as well. It would be all pain for the smallest of gains simply to secure it.

Alex is also not having much luck. Like Sisigou, he finds it a pain to destroy the bounded fields all around Trifas since there are so many of them and will only be a waste of time and energy. The two pairs then regrouped and discuss other things.

"What's better for you, Saber? Level ground or back streets?"

"Hmm... level ground, I would say. I've said this before as well, but my true Noble Phantasm is an anti-army armament. The more open the space, the more room I have to give it my all. A plain field would be most advantageous."

"In that case, maybe it'd be better if we just took the fighting outside."

"I agree. Rider will also have more room to fight. Which means…"

The Fortress of Millennia encircles a portion of Trifas within its walls. Outside those walls are various constructions, the number of which have steadily increased over the past three hundred years or so. The castle is located at the easternmost tip of the north side of the city. Beyond that, there is a great forest and grasslands further to the east—though they are on the other end of a sheer cliff. It would be difficult to infiltrate the castle from that way.

"Wait for them, to come to us."

"I see. That would be far better for me as well, more so than fighting in this cramped little city."

"Yeah. Trifas is just a cluster of civilian houses that have been huddling together since the sixteenth century, though that's not much of a problem when you can just mow all of them down."

"What? Of course that's a problem."

"Well... when it comes down to it, everyone—whether they're friend or foe—wants to win, no matter what it takes."

Magi are those whom are unbound by human logic. As long as they protect that one fundamental rule of secrecy, they can sacrifice as many of the civilians as they want. Of course, one should have moderation in all things. A single death may cause little more than grief to those around them—but when one death becomes ten deaths, or a hundred deaths, public institutions will act. And if the situation becomes impossible for one person to conceal, the Association will act.

That is why the fighting takes place at night, and why bounded fields should be placed before combat to turn back normal people. But this is the Great Holy Grail War. Is there really a choice whether this city should be sacrificed to those heroes of myths and legends, called here to rampage about as they please? Besides, every stick and stone of Trifas belongs to the Yggdmillennia.

Alex frowns. He does not agree with that. Arthur had instilled in him a sense of morality and killing civilians who does not know anything is wrong. He would have to disagree with Kairi.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that and I would have to stop you if you decide to involve civilians."

Alex told Kairi.

"I also would not stand for that, sacrificing the common folk. Why is it that magi never seem able to understand such a simple logic?"

Saber spat out in obvious disgust. Alex nodded and smiled. Despite being the knight of treachery, Mordred is actually rather nice, just like Arthur said. Seeing that his ally and his own Servant disagreed with him, Kairi sighs and nodded.

"Fine, so we'll try to involve normal people as little as possible. Is that right?"

"That's right! And I won't attack them to replenish my prana, either."

"There may be instances where is can't be helped but I want to try as best as possible to not involve the normal people."

Seeing that both Saber and Alex won't budge on this, Kairi had to agree.

"I get it. Rider, what about you?"

Kairi addressed Rider who has been silent all this time, blending in with the shadows cast by the buildings.

"I have no complains."

She curtly replied. Since the vote is three against one, Sisigou had no choice but to agree. It is fine with him. Although as a magus he had incorporated strategies that would cost human lives as emergency measures, that didn't mean he like it. This arrangement is fine with him.

"Yeah, I got it. We'll work based on that."

When they finally came to an agreement, the group heard a cry and beating wings. They turned their eyes to the sky. A single dove dropped a piece of paper at their feet and flew off. Only their mutual beneficiaries, Father Shirou and Assassin, would pass something along in this way.

"A message, huh..."

"What does it say"

Alex got closer to Kairi so he can read the message together. As soon as they read it, Sisigou frowns while Alex had a thoughtful look. Alex then passed the note to Rider who read it and then passed it again to Saber. Mordred grinned upon reading the message.

"Tonight they will be testing the Yggdmillennia's defenses. Our allies are requesting our assistance. It's a perfect time to test the capability of their Servants, Master."

Kairi sighs, having expected Saber's response somewhat. He then turn to Alex who is still thinking. Once he had made his decision, Alex told him.

"Let's go. We need to at least have an idea on what the enemies are capable of."

* * *

Deep in the forest east of Fortress Millennia, two figures are walking casually through the forest. One is a tall, muscular man with tanned skin riddled with battle wounds and has a blonde hair. His very well toned body and strong posture truly made him looks like a hero of old. He is bare-chested and wears black pants with golden belt.

The other is a female with cat-like ears complete with a tail clad in green. She is the true description of a child of nature, a beautiful wild beast, a huntress in the wild with a black bow in hand.

These two are Servants of the Red faction. The muscular man is Berserker and the green female is Archer. The two of them have been ordered to stage an attack on Yggdmillennia to scout their enemy's combat potential. They will be joined by Rider and Saber along the way. It will be soon until they arrived in the rendezvous point.

"Finally we can get some action. It's been boring waiting until the construction of Assassin's Noble Phantasm is finished."

"Berserker, we are not here to have fun, we are here to gather information on the enemy. Do not go overboard."

Archer warned the man who looked every bit the battle maniac that he is as he grins in anticipation for the upcoming battle. His true name is Beowulf, the legendary hero featured in the oldest epic poem in English literature named after him. The great hero had answered the summoning of the Grail for one reason only and that is to fight.

"Heh, fine. I'll simply consider this the appetizer before the real battle."

Archer sighs. The man is a real battle maniac comparable to some people that she knew in the past that it annoys her. But considering that she could at least hold a conversation with him, it is not all that bad considering how Berserkers usually are.

"By the way, Archer, there's one thing I want to ask..."

Berserker suddenly said in an unusually serious tone.

"Ask, then."

"Have you seen your Master's face?"

"I have not... I have only met the mediator for my Master... that priest."

As soon as she was summoned, Archer noticed that the man standing before her was not her own Master. After all, what was clearly a Servant was standing by his side and, more importantly, she felt no connection to him at all.

"I haven't, either. Then again, I suppose that's only to be expected for a bunch of magi..."

"Yet... it is still peculiar. But, considering what awaits all of us at the end, perhaps it cannot be helped..."

In this Great Holy Grail War, the biggest issue is not defeat, but victory—and what follows. Whichever camp survives, it is unlikely that all seven Servants will remain accounted for—but it is also highly unlikely for only one to remain. In the end, the Holy Grail will only grant the wishes of one Master and one Servant.

As soon as victory becomes clear, the division will begin. Who among the magi does not aim to reach the 'Swirl of the Origin' that sits outside this world, where all futures and all pasts are recorded? With such a possibility contained within the Holy Grail before them, even the closest of comrades would gladly slaughter one another.

Servants are certainly not exceptions; the only way to have their own wishes granted is to terminate the allies they stood shoulder to shoulder with. Therefore, any alliances will most likely last only until the winning side is decided.

"...Hence their refusal to appear before us."

"I don't think so. They should at least show up... I just can't help suspecting that priest and his Servant."

Berserker said. Archer can't help but agree in silence. After another half an hour of walking, Archer and Berserker finally arrived at the rendezvous point where Rider and Saber, and surprisingly, along with their Masters are waiting. They had thought that Saber and Rider's Master won't be showing their face like their own Master but apparently they are wrong.

* * *

Three hours had passed. The sun had already set, the forest becoming enveloped by darkness. The Servants that had rendezvous continue their steady march towards Fortress Ygdmillennia. Berserker and Saber walk side by side with Rider following closely behind. Archer had taken to trees and followed them from above. Kairi and Alex did not follow them as it will be a battlefield of Servants.

Once they got closer, everyone stopped as they noticed some movement further ahead.

"Is it the enemy?"

"It is... but they are not Servants."

As Archer pointed out, what stood before them was the Yggdmillennia vanguard: combat homunculi and massive bronze golems that towered over them. There were over a hundred but despite the size and number of their enemy, the Red Servants did not feel worried. Berserker even deflated since they're not facing Servants.

"Well, someone has to take care of them."

"Then I will!"

Taking the initiative, Saber charged forward with her sword and slashed through the golems and homunculi with relative ease. Seeing the Servant of Sword already rushing to battle, Berserker joined in with two burning swords and the massacre began. The two remaining female Servants simply watched as their two allies wreak havoc among the enemy forces.

Both Saber and Berserker showed considerable skill with their weapons as they leave behind a trail that can only be described as carnage in their wake. Mordred and Beowulf mercilessly tore through the golems and homunculi with their brutal fighting style. It is not surprising that in the span of less than a few minutes, the enemy forces had been utterly annihilated and the Servants continue their march.

Another ten minutes of their march and suddenly Archer stopped right on the branch above Saber. She raised a hand, signaling them to stop. Archer's nose twitched in discomfort from smelling something.

"What is it?"

Saber asked.

"We are perceived. Servants of Black are approaching."

She told them. Archer's senses were far beyond any of them. If she were correct, they would be meeting the enemy very soon. It seems they finally caught the Black faction's attention after decimating their vanguard.

"Prepare yourself…"

""Got it.""

Berserker and Saber replied at the same time. The Servants summoned their respective weapons. Rider summoned her enormous heart-shaped spear and Saber materialized Clarent. Berserker drew his two burning swords and Archer called forth a jet-black bow.

"I will withdraw and gave aid from the rear."

Archer immediately retreated into the shadows of the forest, disappearing from view and unable to be pinpointed by anyone's senses. For a huntress of her caliber, becoming one with the forest was an effortless task. Now left with only the three of them, the Servants of Red wait for their Black faction counterpart to arrive, though only Berserker and Saber look eager to fight while Rider seems content to just stand and pass the time.

"All right, then... time to go a few rounds."

Berserker eagerly stood in front with his swords.

"Hey hey, you're not the only one who's looking forward to a fight. Save one for me too."

"Heh, eager aren't ya? Don't worry, there are plenty of enemies for us to fight."

Two shadowy figures slowly advancing from the depths of the forest. They sensed that they were Servants. Apparently, their enemy thought that sending only two Servants would be enough to defeat them. Or maybe reinforcement are nearby. These two must be the vanguard while their main force waited to strike at the right moment.

The Servants appeared. One was the Berserker of Black, a girl in wedding gown wielding a giant battle mace, and the other was Saber of Black, a tall man with silver-gray hair wielding a greatsword that Rider of Red immediately recognized. Her eyes widened when she saw him, and so did his.

"So they only sent two to take on the three of us? I don't know if they are dumb or what."

Saber sneered. Neither she nor Berserker had noticed the reaction of their Rider or the enemy's Saber when they saw each other. The two warriors are eager to battle, but unfortunately, they will not be making the first Servant clash in this Grail War.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that they are our opponents and can give us a good fight."

"Heh, true. Then I'll pick that Sa—"

"I will fight Saber of Black."

Berserker and Saber heard a voice behind them said. Rider stepped forward from behind with her spear at the ready. She is staring at the Saber of Black with unreadable expression. Knowing what will happen next, Saber of Black ready his sword.

Rider had a small smile as she twirl her spear and take up her usual stance. Unlike with the golems from the previous night, she has no intention of holding back against this particular opponent, one that had immediately gained her interest the moment she laid her eyes on him.

"I have heard of you. The warrior who shares the same origin with Sigurd. The Dragon Slayer Siegfried. Prepare yourself, Dragon Slayer."

In a burst of blue flame, Rider charged at her chosen opponent, not letting anyone else make their move on him. The Dragon Slaying Hero, Siegfried, met her charge head on with his great sword. He knew that he must fight with all his might from the beginning. While he did not recognize her, he has a good idea on what she is, and if his guess is right, who she is.

A Valkyrie. He wasn't sure before but the fact that she recognize him and compare him to Sigurd means she came from the same land as he does. And when they're talking about a female warrior coming from the North, then the first that would come to mind is a Valkyrie. And if she has connection to Sigurd, then there's only one Valkyrie that comes to mind.

The first Servant against Servant battle in the Great Grail War started as the two Norse legends clashes.


	6. Order 6

**Order 6: Battle in The Forest**

In reality, they have never met each other before. Despite living in the same time, in the same land, and sharing similarities in the legend they were in, Brynhildr the Valkyrie is not the same woman as the one who married Siegfried's brother-in-law. And despite their similarities, Siegfried is not Sigurd, the man Brynhildr fell in love with and was betrayed by.

It is a strange experience. They are two people who came from the same time and the same land from a similar legend but are ultimately different people from the one they resemble. Such is the nature of the Holy Grail War to allow for this odd situation to occur. Brynhildr is not Brunhilde and Siegfried is not Sigurd. They both knew this and acknowledge this.

Brynhildr knew very well that the man she is facing is not Sigurd but Siegfried. They are two different people. But perhaps it is because they are different people despite sharing a similar legend that made her decide to fight him. Besides, Servants who recognize each other tend to gravitate towards fighting each other. Like if two members of the Round Table or a fellow crew of Argonaut met then they would seek each other.

In Brynhildr and Siegfried's case, their connection is a bit more loose that that but they recognized each other's identity. That itself is already enough reason for two Servants to clash. If not out of connection then it is because those who recognize each other tend to knew how to fight each other and thus is the most dangerous to each other tactically.

Brynhildr of course knew of Siegfried's armor of Fafnir the moment she recognized his identity and with that, she knew where his weakness is immediately. But despite her knowledge, Brynhildr won't aim for that weakness at this stage of the war.

Brynhildr's strength pushed Saber of Black, Siegfried through several trees, leaving a trail of blue flame in her wake thanks to her prana burst. The Valkyrie knew who will become her opponent in this war the moment she laid her eyes on Saber. She will not allow anyone else to fight this man, if only to satisfy her desire to kill someone who is similar to the person she loves and hate the most. But other than that, she also wanted to test his mettle as a hero from the same land as hers.

"Dragon Slayer. Show me your mettle."

"…come, Valkyrie."

The two of them clashed with Brynhildr on the offensive. She thrust her enormous spear at an impossible speed while moving extremely fast. If it were not for his exceptional strength, skill, and defense, Siegfried would've been struck dead by the burning blue spear of the Valkyrie that demolished the trees along their path. As it is, Siegfried easily overcome Brynhildr's charge. Without targeting his weak point, Brynhildr realized that Siegfried will be a very difficult opponent to overcome.

The Valkyrie and Dragon Slayer clashes. Spear meets sword as the two Norse legends gauge each other. While they have heard of each other, this will be the first time they clash. And through this clash, Brynhildr finally understand the difference between Sigurd and Siegfried.

This man is the embodiment of a moving fortress. Even Sigurd wouldn't be able to weather her attack like he did. It is due to how their dragon aspect is manifested. Sigurd ate the dragon's heart, thus granting him the mana reactor of the dragon kind along with the ability to speak with animals. In Siegfried's case, he bathed in dragon blood, granting him an armor comparable to that of a dragon's scale.

With such armor, even she with B+ strength finds it hard to even scratch the man. That coupled with his skill in swordsmanship which is nothing less than phenomenal made him an extremely tough opponent. No wonder that even if he is not as magically gifted as Sigurd he could be compared to him. It is not just their overlapping legend. This man, in Brynhildr's mind, is worthy to be compared to Sigurd with his martial might alone.

Siegfried in turn now see how very different Brynhildr was from Brunhilde. It is not hard to see the difference though. Brunhilde was still a mortal woman despite people equating her with the Valkyrie in their overlapping legend. Brynhildr though is a divine spirit, even cast down as she was by Odin, she is an existence above ordinary mortals and this fight is truly shows that. Queen Brunhilde does not possess the martial prowess that could match him. But Brynhildr is a Valkyrie, a Battle Maiden who could not only match but defeat him if he doesn't give the fight his all, especially because she must know about his weakness.

His Master had given him permission to go all out. There is no need to make an effort in hiding his identity when the opponent knew who he is by appearance though that would go both ways. The two legendary Norse warrior trade blows with all their might.

Their strength is evenly matched, though Brynhildr held an edge in pure force thanks to her prana burst but it was neutralized by his armor and unlike him, Brynhildr does not possess such convenient armor. Regardless, Brynhildr push her offensive. She is faster and more agile than Siegfried and using those advantage, she keeps up her momentum.

She then placed a rune on her spear. Using her weapon to channel her rune, she then shot out a powerful blast of blue flame at the hero. He endured and cut through the flame with his sword. At that moment, Brynhildr appeared and struck him on the chest with her spear. Siegfried deflected the blow quickly. The spear still nicked him in the shoulder but he managed to reduce the power behind the strike enough that his armor is not even scratched.

Brynhildr leapt backward and throw something towards him. Through knowledge of her reputation, Siegfried knew that she's using runes. The area around him exploded with enough force to throw him into the air after destroying his footing. Siegfried prepare himself for the Valkyrie's next assault.

As he predicted, the Valkyrie charged towards him while wielding her spear with both hands. She slam down her spear onto him. The force of the attack sent him rocketing to the ground like a meteor, creating a small crater. He actually felt the impact.

Siegfried try to get up when something fell on top of him. His eyes widened. The rune on the rock that fell beside him light up and a great explosion happened. It ripped away a considerable amount of the forest and send the hero flying into another area. He managed to position himself for a landing and landed on his feet. That explosion got him good. Its power is incredible, being able to damage him even through his dragon armor. It must be one of her Primordial Rune and he took it at point blank range.

His body is feeling the pain from that point blank explosion. If he were a lesser Servant, he would've died from that alone. But to him, it is only like being hit by the force of an ordinary attack. Painful, but it is something he can easily ignore. Still, this just prove that Brynhildr does have the capability to harm him even with his armor on, and this is when she is not targeting his weak point directly.

Knowing that she will return soon, Siegfried turn around just in time to see her landing in front of him. He ready his sword once more.

Brynhildr is not surprised that Siegfried survived her rune explosive. His defense is one of the best she had ever seen. To be able to stand back up with no injury after taking her rune explosive like that, he is truly a warrior on the same caliber as Sigurd. Siegfried, the man whose very name is synonymous to 'Dragon Slayer'. There really is no other opponent in this war she would rather fight.

Raising his greatsword above him, Siegfried came down on the Valkyrie. Brynhildr meet him head on and the two of them once more engage each other in melee combat.

The two's expression remains stoic even as they caused more destruction to the area around them. They swung their massive weapon like they were in an open area and it might as well be one as not a single tree could even hinder the movement of their weapon no matter how they swing it. Siegfried's sword cut trees as if they were butter and nothing can stand in the path of Brynhildr's burning spear no matter how she twirls it.

Sparks flew as loud clanging sound echoed throughout the forest they are in. Even by the standard of a fight between Servants, this battle is devastating and neither of them are using Noble Phantasm.

Brynhildr slam her heavy flaming spear at Siegfried, the Dragon Slayer blocked and the force of the attack made a large crack on the ground like a thousand ton of steel was suddenly dropped from a height. Siegfried grit his teeth and with a great cry he pushed Brynhildr back.

The Valkyrie did not waste any time and dashed explosively with her prana burst (flame) ability and swung her spear with both hands. Siegfried parries and took a step forward. He punched her in the stomach and sent the Valkyrie crashing into a tree. That did not faze her as she immediately stood back up and place her hand on the ground. When the Dragon Slayer appear in front of her, the ground under him light up with runes and a pillar of flame bursts out.

The flame did not do much damage to the hero but it brought Brynhildr time to counterattack. She thrust her spear at his chest but the Dragon Slayer easily blocks it with his sword. The force did send him flying backward due to bad footing thanks to the runes burning the ground but he landed on his feet.

Brynhildr rushed forward with help from prana burst and continue delivering strike after strikes at Siegfried. The Norse hero match her every blow as before and their battle continue. Brynhildr push Siegfried even further into the forest, destroying everything in their path.

Quite a distance away where the two Norse legends left their companions, the Servants of Red watched as the two unusually aggressive fighters fight each other. Mordred even whistled from beneath her helmet. While she's not happy that Brynhildr took her opponent, she could let it slide because those two seems to know each other. If that is the case, then she could understand.

Even she won't get in between two warriors who had a history with each other. She certainly won't be happy if someone were to get in between her fight with her father. Besides, according to Archer, more Black faction Servants are coming. There will be no shortage in opponent and all she needs to do is wait.

Speaking of waiting…

"What, are ya having problem defeating that Berserker, ehh Archer?"

Mordred addressed Atalanta who is shooting at Berserker of Black. The enemy Berserker doesn't seem so impressive at all with her small figure and doesn't appear to have much skill other than swinging her mace around so Mordred decided to not engage Berserker and apparently so does Beowulf, not when a tastier opponent is getting closer.

"Do not look down on my skill, Saber. I am merely enjoying the hunt."

Saber scoffed at that but did not reply, not when their opponent had finally arrived. Both Mordred and Beowulf smirked as they jump out of the way of a stake protruding from the ground trying to impale them. Both Servants of Red ready their weapons as Lancer of Black arrive on the battlefield mounted on a horse.

"This is as far as you go, Servants of Red. Kazikli Bey!"

Vlad said as more stakes appear from the ground to impale the Servants of Red. Both Saber and Berserker of Red use all their strength to parry and evade the stakes. While one or three of even twenty stakes would pose no threat to them at their peak condition, the two of them now knew why they have been warned that Lancer of Black is considered one of the strongest Servant in this Grail War.

Hundreds and possibly thousands of stakes rose from the ground and even flew in the air, chasing after them wherever they go, not allowing them to get close to the Servants of Black. With little room to maneuver in the forest and having to look after their back due to the multi-directional nature of the Noble Phantasm's attack, the two of them are forced to stay on the defensive.

Mordred and Beowulf had to cut down the stakes attacking them while evading at the same time. While their raw power and speed allow them to evade and destroy the stakes, it wouldn't matter if they cannot get closer to Vlad. It simply wouldn't end. The stakes not only serve as an offensive Noble Phantasm but Vlad is also using it in such a way to limit their movement.

"Tch, annoying stakes. Oi, someone do something about this!"

Mordred yelled in annoyance, cutting more flying stakes as she try to maneuver herself through the trees to get a shot on Vlad who had not moved from his spot, still mounted on his horse. The Impaler watched them like a hawk as he controls his stakes, taking on both Servants at the same time with his Noble Phantasm, a feat made possible through his boost in parameter thanks to fighting in the land where his legend was born as well as home field advantage that greatly enhance his trump card due to its nature.

"Heh, got you!"

Beowulf appeared to be the first to be in a good position to attack Vlad as he went around him and to his back. As he dashed towards the Lancer of Black, golems suddenly appear from courtesy of Caster to block his path. The Scandinavian hero smirked as mere golems are not a match for him. He destroyed a trio of golems directly in front of him with a single swing of his sword.

But when the golems were destroyed, Berserker of Black suddenly appeared in front of him. She had rushed to Vlad's aid and with the golems blocking his vision along with his overconfidence, he did not notice Fran coming and is rewarded with an electrically charged mace hitting him square in the chest. Beowulf staggered backward. Fran took the chance to deliver another strike that sent him skidding back. While she did not do much damage, Fran had stopped Beowulf in his track.

"I will leave him to you, Berserker."

Vlad said to Fran. More golems appear to support Fran in battle. Caster who is watching from the fortress knew that she will need all the help she can get if she were to face a warrior of Beowulf's caliber. Even without knowing his name, it is obvious that Berserker of Red is a warrior through and through.

Grinning excitedly, Beowulf charged. The golems began to move to get in his way. While they won't be able to do much against the famous hero, they can at least block his way and become a shield for Fran while she focus on dealing damage. That's the theory anyway.

In reality, it is not that simple as when Beowulf became serious, he could easily destroy any of the golems that came at him in a single blow. Dozens of golems charged at Beowulf, hiding Fran among them. The warrior simply swatted them aside like flies. A single strike from his sword is enough to destroy a golem. It makes getting close to him difficult for Fran who is not a warrior. She tried to strike him from behind a golem but his movement is fast and his instinct, honed from a lifetime of fighting, allows him to anticipate her attack now that he is fighting seriously.

Beowulf blocked her mace with his sword easily. He pushed her back and then destroy another golem coming from behind him with a simple kick. He then destroyed the remaining golems swarming him with a single swing of his sword. When Beowulf finally turn his attention from the golems to Fran, the Berserker of Black ready herself for a difficult fight. But just as he was about to move, he was assaulted by a flurry of arrows, all shot with great power and accuracy. The attack surprised Beowulf as he move to defend himself, giving Fran an opening to Attack.

"Tch, the enemy Archer huh?"

He parried the arrows with some effort and it gave Fran enough time to close in and strike him once more. Beowulf manage to move his left hand sword to defend in time but more shots came from the direction of fortress Millennia. The hero was forced to take a step back to avoid being hit by the arrows.

'I will be giving you all some support.'

The Servants of Black on the field, or at least Lancer and Berserker, heard the voice of their Archer, Chiron. The teacher of heroes is now standing on top of one of the towers with his bow in hand and several arrows drawn. Sniping from the fortress to the forest, it is a feat too easy for the legendary teacher. With his supporting fire, the battle will become much easier.

With his attention now solely focused on Saber, Vlad send more of his stakes at Mordred who had to put even more effort into fending off Vlad's stakes. Electricity crackled all around the knight as she put in more power into her strikes and blast away more stakes while trying to get closer to Vlad. Her prana burst ability helped her greatly as she maneuvered around some of the stakes but she couldn't evade them all.

Suddenly arrows came out of the forest aimed at Vlad at a speed impossible to follow by human eyes. But Vlad doesn't look concerned and didn't even put up stakes to defend himself as the trio of arrows fired by Atalanta was intercepted by even more arrows by Chiron, surprising the Chaste Huntress.

"My arrow was shot down...?!"

Archer lost herself for a moment at this unbelievable event. If Lancer had dodged it, she would have accepted it; as a hunter, it was hardly rare for prey to suddenly sit down. If Lancer had counter-attacked, she would have understood; as a hunter, it was only natural that prey you aim to kill would respond in kind. However, it was not coincidence that her arrow was intercepted. It was not done by the prey in question. No, it came from a third party removed from the hunt entirely. It could only have been the Archer of Black.

"How is this possible...?!"

Atalanta had never felt so humiliated. How could her own shot be knocked aside by someone else's? But she didn't have time to seethe in anger as her attack gained her the attention of the enemy Lancer. Now stakes also came after Atalanta. Not only that, arrows also flew towards the huntress from the fortress' direction.

Atalanta evaded but more arrows were shot at her by the enemy Archer just as she moved. If it were not for her instinct comparable to a wild beast, she would've been hit. She instead repositioned her body so the arrows would miss and use her bow to block arrows she cannot evade. The enemy Archer is definitely skilled to be able to make those shots.

Atalanta fell back further into the forest and reassess the situation. She saw that both Mordred and Beowulf are on the defensive as Vlad now divide his attention to both of them once again. With Vlad's stakes and Chiron's support fire, even the two high class warriors are being pushed back. Added with Berserker and Caster's golems working together to wear them down, they are slowly being pushed back.

The Black faction Servants appear to work well with each other and Vlad is especially dangerous with his stakes able to keep several Servants in check in the forest battlefield. Granted they are not using their full power as this is only a mission to scout the enemy's combat prowess, but it is still quite impressive.

"I suppose this is enough."

Deciding that they have at least achieved their objective, Atalanta whistled loudly. The Red Servants who heard her whistle knew that it's time to retreat, though neither Mordred or Beowulf seems too happy with it but more chance for battle will come.

"Tch, we haven't even started! Ahh, I know! I'll retreat for now."

Mordred is quite unhappy but an additional order from her Master gave her no choice but to retreat. Blowing away the last of the annoying stakes and golems with a swing of her sword, Mordred use prana burst to quickly make her escape. Seeing that his allies are retreating one by one, Beowulf also began to pull back.

"Hmph, so we're retreating huh. I suppose it's enough for now. Berserker, Lancer, I'm putting this match on hold! The next time we meet, I shall face all of you with my full might. Farewell!"

Beowulf made his escape last. With the three Servants of Red retreating, Lancer stopped his Kazikli Bey and Berserker joined him.

"They have escaped."

'Most likely they are simply scouting. They are gauging our fighting strength.'

Vlad heard Archer's voice through telepathic communication. He agreed with Archer's conclusion. Both sides are simply getting a good feel on each other's combat strength and neither side went all out.

"All of them are powerful warriors."

'Indeed. But at least now I have an idea on who one of them is.'

Vlad could hear Chiron chuckle in his mind.

'One of them, the Archer, is of Greek origin. And that instinct of a wild beast along with her personality of a hunter, I believe I can guess who she is. While I have never met her directly, I have heard of her.'

"Hoo, then I suppose tonight is a tactical victory."

Chiron and Fran agreed with him. Though at that moment, they are reminded that another battle is still ongoing when another explosion occurred from another side of the forest, quite far from where they are currently.

'They are still going at it.'

While the battle between their allies had ended, the battle between Brynhildr and Siegfried still rages on. The battlefield had turned into a scorched wasteland from Brynhildr's flame and runes. The intensity had not decreased in the slightest.

Brynhildr dodged a slash from the Dragon Slayer's sword and countered with a thrust from her spear. Siegfried parry the Valkyrie's spear and press on, slashing down at Rider. She uses the shaft of her spear to receive his sword. As they are equally strong, neither could push the other back so they disengage.

The Valkyrie shot some more rune blasts at Siegfried. He powered through them with his armor of Fafnir. He quickly closed in on her and slash his sword upward. The Valkyrie leapt back and shot several more rune blasts. It did nothing to Siegfried but it does buy her enough time to reposition herself to go on the offense. Brymhildr clash down at the Dragon Slayer and he blocked.

This has become a common occurrence in their battle. Neither of them could get any decisive advantage over the other, even when Brynhildr started using her runes. Perhaps that is a given as neither of them are keen on unleashing their Noble Phantasm.

Both warriors trade blows once more at high speed that no ordinary human could follow. Neither of them held anything back apart from their Noble Phantasm as the two engage in serious combat. The two were about to strike once more when Rider heard her Master's voice.

'Rider retreat, the battle had ended.'

Hearing her Master's command, Brynhildr stopped mid-swing and reposition her spear upright to block instead and use her prana burst to leap back and create some distance between her and Siegfried. The two did not say anything but saber still held his sword with both hands, ready to take her on should she attack once more.

"It appears that our match will have to end here. We shall meet again, Dragon Slayer."

With those parting words, Brynhildr astralized and began to retreat. Feeling her presence slowly disappearing from the area, Siegfried allowed himself to relax and breathe out in relief.

'So that is Brynhildr. It appears my bout with Lancer will have to wait until she is defeated.'

Saber thought to himself. He was about to return to the fortress when he heard himself being called by his Master. Apparently in the heat of battle a Homunculus had escaped with Rider's help and he had been ordered to stop them together with his Master. Having received his new order, Siegfried turn into spiritual form and went to meet with his Master

* * *

When Brynhildr reappeared beside him, Alex did not see any hint of disappointment or annoyance like he saw with Saber when the knight appeared moments earlier. Sisigou and Mordred had left earlier because they have nothing more to do with their mission completed and he told them to go on ahead while he waited for his own Servant.

"So did you have your fun?"

Alex asked. Brynhildr did not answer and merely nod to him. The Master sighs. She was more energetic when she faced Siegfried. He really wanted to get her to talk to him casually, not just when it is important. Arthur and Solomon had good relation with their Master in their own Grail War and it help them achieve victory. Because of that, he wanted to have at least a friendly relationship with his own Servant, something that he should work on after this.

But at least he had gotten a good look on how powerful his Servant truly is. That battle against Siegfried was spectacular. Her raw power is incredible and her skill is mesmerizing. Arthur was not joking when he said that Brynhildr is powerful. Hell, she leveled a whole section of the forest in her battle with Siegfried and they're not even using their Noble Phantasm! Of course, she also used up a lot of prana in that battle but fortunately, his reserve is big enough to handle her and still have a lot left for his own use.

"Good job out there. Now, let's head back."

Alex told her. Brynhildr nodded and summon her mount, a white horse that can gallop through the sky. She offered him a hand to help him mount her horse. Once they're both on the horse, Brynhildr took hold of the reins and they ride to the sky.


	7. Order 7

**Order 7: A Day Off**

_-Dream-_

_Alex knew it was a dream when he saw a place and faces unfamiliar to him. An ancient world where gods and phantasmal species still exists. He knew of this. His master had warned him about this. Due to the spiritual connection established between Master and Servant, he would be able to see his Servant's whole life in the form of a dream sequence. _

_He had experienced it yesterday but not much as he only saw bits and pieces of Brynhildr's early life. But tonight, he saw and felt everything from her fall from grace to her death. The dream have now fully shown him the life of his Servant._

_Brynhildr was a goddess of war, a daughter of Odin and Jörð, a shieldmaiden and a Valkyrie as well. The Valkyries were Odin's automata, automatic beings who continued to conduct themselves according to the Great God's inclinations. Brynhildr was tasked to provide the many souls for Ragnarök while carrying them into the noble hall, bestowing victory on them occasionally, whilst continuing to guide the souls of heroes as one of the Lord's Valkyries since ancient times. _

_One time however, she changed. She supported the young warrior Agnar in the country of the Goths by having him defeat the old Hjalmgunnar who should've been promised victory due to being blessed by the god Odin. Her father God dealt with this betrayal by taking away much of her Divinity from her, and bestowing on her the Pale Rune of Punishment that placed her into a suspended state which resembled death in a circle of flames situated on the summit of Mt. Hindarfjall, an inhuman devil cave, she was enclosed in a 'hall of flames' that brought flames that reached the heavens. The apparent death effect brought by the pale punishing, thorn rune was absolute. She sleeps in the eternal, unvanquished flames, waiting for the destined hero that would awaken her from her sleep and tell her of his love. _

_A hero coming to awaken her was but a mere possibility predicted by Odin, and Brynhildr resolved herself that such things would never come to her; that in the flames where no one is allowed to enter, she realized that she had no choice but to continue to lie down like a corpse until the time when the world would be ended by Fenrir's and Surtr's fury. _

_But that destined person came, a fearless hero bravely riding through the flames with his steed Grani to reach her. Sigurd. He came to the 'hall of flames' despite knowing all about the prophecy he heard from King Gripir. He skillfully cuts through the shackles that bounded her body and the mythril armor that had absorbed the thorn rune as it changed into Odin's last curse. And just after that, Brynhildr awakens. She was not a Valkyrie anymore, but she had completely changed into a mortal human that possessed a perfect body. _

_She questions why Sigurd is doing this, and the hero replies that despite knowing all of it, he is doing this act because he is carrying out what he must do as love is unnecessary and feelings are useless on the path he walks. This was the hero's way of opposing the prophecy; save her, but not love her. Unfortunately, both of them realized that they had fallen in love the moment they first laid sight on each other. They knew that their love had started here. Sigurd proposed to her to be his wife. _

_During the time they had spend together on their honeymoon, Brynhildr bestowed onto Sigurd much knowledge, including the original runes she had learnt from her father Odin, and as time went by, Sigurd left her and descended the mountain to continue his hero's journey for more glory and fortune until his return. _

_However, Sigurd would later completely lose his memories, including those involving Brynhildr, and he would be wedded to another woman. That woman would use her schemes to have Brynhildr marry another man, Gunnar, Sigurd's brother-in-law. Sigurd would return to Brynhildr under the guise of Gunnar due to the power of the runes that Brynhildr told him about and proposed to her in marriage as Gunnar. _

_Brynhildr knew it was Sigurd, but agreed anyways, although only if she lost in a fight with their swords. However, that was said to be sophistry as she had no reason whatsoever to win and Sigurd was by then stronger than her. She was defeated by him, who persisted in dressing up as Gunnar, and it progressed to the conduction of her marriage ceremony to the real, cowardly Gunnar. _

_At first, Brynhildr believed that this was due to Sigurd drinking a fearsome alcoholic and magical drug which caused him to lose his memories, and accepted these events as her immutable fate. However, Brynhildr would later fall into a godly insanity that resulted from an explosion of her severe emotions regarding all the tragic events that happened, including her love that she had lost towards Sigurd, that woman who devoted all her love to Sigurd, and Gunnar's love to Brynhildr. _

_At the beginning of her madness, she had killed Sigurd by slicing him right in half, and wiped out all of his wife's family and followers. Although she strived to kill only warriors as much as possible, she might've laid her hands on women and children by some chance in her madness. She made the 'hall of flames' again with the fiery mana overflowing from right inside of her body, and thrusted her blade into her very being in an act of suicide. As red tears flowed down, Brynhildr's life that started in flames, ended in flames._

_In the end, Brynhildr killed the man she loved the most in the entire world via a conspiracy and then freely took her own life in order to follow after him to the afterlife. _

_Thus ended the tale of Brynhildr. As he watched her whole life unfold in front of his eyes, Alex couldn't help but shed a tear. He had read her tale. As an agent of Chaldea working closely with Arthur Pendragon, he always loves reading about legends. He knew that their tale are not as happy and glorious as stories made it out to be, Arthur personally told him that, but reading a story that may or may not have changed through time is different from witnessing it with his very own eyes. _

_He's starting to understand his Servant a bit more. Why she kept her silence and was rather submissive. It is because of her regret and sorrow. As the dream sequence ended, Alex only thought about one thing. Does that mean her wish for the grail is…_

* * *

It is the day after the battle in the forest and Alexander Quarta alongside Kairi Sisigou sat in an outdoor café alongside their Servants. Mordred is enjoying a nice meal while Brynhildr is content with a cup of tea that she apparently never tasted back in her life. Alex doubt that there's even such thing as tea back in her time. Both Masters have no problem indulging their Servants so they decided to talk about last night while having a leisurely time.

After the battle last night, they now have some idea to the enemy's capability by seeing the battle through their Servant's eyes. Sisigou finally got to witness how Servants fight each other and he has to say that Servants are as powerful as they are said to be. Alex who had seen and sparred against one before shouldn't feel surprised but he admitted that he was surprised and impressed with Brynhildr's performance. His master has never shown such destructive capability. Then again, the living Servants in Chaldea never had a reason to go all out in battle.

"So there's no doubt that Lancer of Black is the most powerful Servant they can field."

Alex nodded. They have seen how Lancer of Black, doubtlessly Vlad III The Impaler, fought multiple Servants with minimal backup. His home and fame boost made him obscenely powerful, able to take on their Berserker and Mordred at the same time with his Noble Phantasm, the Kazikli Bey.

The ability to control stakes allows him the ability to engage multiple Servants at the same time. That is without counting his own personal combat skill enhanced by his boosts. After the battle yesterday, there is no doubt in their mind who the strongest Servant in the Black faction is.

"The ability to engage multiple Servants at the same time as well as his boosts, just how can we fight an enemy like that?"

Kairi questioned.

"Kotomine mentioned that Rider and possibly Lancer could fight Vlad, right? The best plan would be to have some strong Servants occupy Lancer of Black while the others beat the weaker enemy Servants, like their Berserker. Once we have the numerical advantage then our Servants can work together to bring down Vlad."

Alex gave his idea. It is a sound strategy. After the battle yesterday, Kairi could tell that some of the Servants in the Black faction are not as powerful as the others. Yggdmillennia doesn't have the resources that Clock Tower or Chaldea could provide and therefore they don't have a lot of catalyst they can use to summon powerful Servants like they could.

"Rider and Berserker would be our priority. These frontline Servants are easier to take down. Archer will likely stay behind in their fortress and snipe us from there. Their Archer is capable enough to do that if what we saw yesterday was of any indication. Archer will also likely double as Caster's bodyguard. The Caster is a golem user. As long as Caster is protected, he or she could spawn golems endlessly. If we want to assault the fortress, we must first eliminate the frontline Servants."

Not a bad assessment in Kairi's opinion. The kid certainly knows his stuff.

"Then it is settled. A straightforward assault while picking their Servants one-by-one from the weakest would be our strategy. Should I inform that priest myself or do you want to have the honor?"

Kairi asked. Alex shrugged his shoulders.

"If it's fine with you. Besides, we'll probably going for an all-out assault anyway. You have seen what the battlefield is like. It's just flat plain all around fortress apart from here in the city. We have no choice other than a direct assault."

True that. Kairi had seen the lay of the land around fortress Millennia. Apart from the side that faces the city, the other corners all face open plain. If they don't attack from the city then they can only attack from open plain. That means an open battle.

"An open battle huh? Don't you think it would be dangerous since we have the Lancer of Black as enemy?"

Kairi mentioned their main problem. Alex sighs as he nodded.

"That is a problem. While we have superior Servant quality, their home field advantage allows them to fight us on relatively even ground. Lancer by himself could engage multiple Servants in combat. Ideally, I would like to have our Lancer and Rider occupy Vlad while Saber and the others take down their Rider and Berserker but…"

"Your Rider will no doubt seek out Saber of Black to fight, right?"

Alex nodded. He has no doubt that Rider will seek out Saber of Black again to fight. While there are some benefits for having Servants that come from similar legend, and that is still stretching things a bit with Rider of Red and Saber of Black, there are also downsides like their inclination to fight each other. Alex might need to use a command seal to make Rider not go after Saber.

"Rider, can I ask you to not go after Saber in the next battle and fight Lancer instead?"

Alex tried to ask Rider first for the sake of courtesy. Rider look up from her tea and Alex immediately expect a look of defiance if not outright rejection. Surprisingly, Brynhildr nodded and went back to enjoying her tea. That is rather unexpected.

"Heh, so you won't mind if I take on that Saber, right?"

Mordred who had been silently enjoying her food piped in, showing a feral smile. She had not been happy when Rider stole the fight with Saber of Black but she relented because of their legend. It is only good manner to let Servants who recognized each other to fight each other. Mordred would be pissed too if someone else were to steal a fight with a Round Table Knight when she is around. But if Rider is willing to relinquish her fight with Saber of Black then it is another matter entirely.

"I do not mind."

Brynhildr curtly replied.

"Good. Then don't complain if I'm the one who takes down Saber of Black!"

Mordred proudly said. Brynhildr's expression doesn't change as she continued to sip on her tea. Alex regarded his Servant with interest. He had expected at least a bit of complaining or disagreement but to have Brynhildr agree so readily is not what he imagined would happen when he asked her to relinquish her fight. Then again, Siegfried is not Sigurd so maybe while she was curious about the Dragon Slayer, she doesn't feel a strong enough connection to want to actively fight him.

That is a good thing. Brynhildr is very strong and if their Lancer is as powerful as Kotomine hinted, then maybe they can defeat Lancer of Black if their Lancer team up with her. Plus Brynhildr have ranged and aerial advantage with her horse and runecraft. If nothing goes wrong, then they can finish this Grail War in one night.

* * *

After their brief discussion earlier in the morning, Kairi and Alex was contacted by Shirou Kotomine who informed them that Assassin's Noble Phantasm will be ready by tomorrow and they will assault the Black faction's stronghold. Both of them confirmed with Shirou that they will participate in the assault. With nothing else to do and without any worry for any surprise attack occurring in broad daylight where many normal people are around, Alex and Kairi went their separate ways in order to occupy their time until the next battle.

"So Rider, we have the whole day to ourselves. What do you want to do? If you want to look around town then we can do so. It will be my treat."

Alex asked his Servant who is walking slightly behind him like a dutiful bodyguard. The Valkyrie didn't immediately answer and instead silently stare at him with her usual expressionless look. Alex sighed as his Servant show no inclination of answering him. He wanted to try getting along with Brynhildr but she makes it a bit hard with how passive she is. The only time she showed actual feeling was when she fought Siegfried.

In a way she is more difficult to handle than Mordred. The Knight of Betrayal is actually rather easy to handle and get along with provided you don't call her a girl or bring up her father in conversation. Though maybe he only thinks that because Mordred actually has a personality, even if it is that of a rebellious teenager with daddy issue that he is somewhat familiar with. Compared to that, Brynhildr has the emotional range of a statue.

She's an ideal Servant in that sense since so far, she had accomplished her orders without any problem. But it also makes being friends with her rather difficult. For an ordinary Master it is not a problem but as someone who was trained by a former Servant, he wanted to know her a bit more than just as mere Master and Servant. Besides, he had heard that bad relation between Master and Servant usually leads to a nasty defeat and death.

Although maybe her being like this is much preferable than a batshit insane yandere.

Since Brynhildr doesn't say anything, he dragged her to sightsee around town. She of course follows him dutifully as he pointed out some tourist spots in town, which there's a lot of. He even bought her ice cream and check out some souvenirs that he's also thinking about buying to bring back for his friends in Chaldea.

Throughout the noon, he walked together with Brynhildr. He was a bit embarrassed when someone called them a couple but it is not the first time he was mistaken as someone's boyfriend in public. There was that one time when he accompanied Ophelia on a trip to buy some materials and Arthur teased him about it being a date. It's not. It's just that most of his friends around his age in Chaldea are females. The only male friends he has are Arthur, Kadoc, and that new guy called Fujimaru Ritsuka. Besides, out of all his female friends, he was only ever close with Ophelia and that one other. While he works a lot with Mashu and Gray, that's mostly because they work in the same project.

Though thanks to his friends, he has a good idea on what to do when taking a girl out and make her happy, or at least he thinks he does. Unfortunately, Brynhildr is not like the girls he usually hangs around with. Even Magus like Olga Marie and Ophelia like window shopping. But Brynhildr doesn't show any interest in anything they do. Her expression remained unchanged throughout their outing. Then again, she is a Servant and someone from the Age of Gods at that. Her interests must be different from the usual girls.

"Rider, how about we have lunch in that restaurant over there?"

He asked. It's a bit past noon and a good time to have their lunch so he pointed at a nearby restaurant that he happened to see. Brynhildr only gave the restaurant one look before nodding. It's an Italian restaurant serving pasta and pizza, a familiar food to his tongue being of Italian descent.

Servants doesn't need food but it doesn't mean that they can't eat. Plus eating together is much more enjoyable than eating alone, or have Brynhildr simply stand beside him in astral form or stare at him while he eats. It's an uncomfortable feeling to have someone with you not eating when you yourself is, even if she is a Servant.

"Order whatever you want."

Alex told her as the waiters handed them the menu. It took him only a minute to decide what he wanted to eat after getting a quick look of the menu. Brynhildr meanwhile haven't even picked up her menu. Alex sighs.

"I know that Servants doesn't need to eat but it will bother me if my companion doesn't eat when I do. At least order a tea or something. Or do you want me to order for you?"

Brynhildr silently nodded. That's better. Alex then called the waiter and ordered two pasta for Brynhildr and himself. After ordering, they waited in silence.

"Master."

Suddenly Brynhildr addressed him. Alex turn to his Servant who is still staring at him, but this time with a frown adorning her face, which actually surprised him because that's an expression he doesn't expect from her. That and this is the first time she's the one starting a conversation.

"I appreciate your kind gesture but… please don't try to get close to me. It will not end well for you."

She said to him, no, warned him with a serious expression.

"I know that you are simply trying to be a good Master, but I am originally a Valkyrie, Master. I exist only to obey someone's will. Therefore I am fine if you treat me as a tool. It will be better for the both of us."

Alex sighs. He doesn't know how to reply to that other than simply nodding. It is one thing for a Master to one-sidedly treat their Servant like just another familiar without sentience but it is another to have their own Servant desire such relationship. It is perplexing but he has to remember that she was originally a Valkyrie. They are automatons, basically artificial beings created solely to become an extension of Odin's will.

"Fine. If that is what you want."

The two then continue to wait in relative silence with Alex stealing occasional glances at his Servant. Maybe he should follow her wishes. But it just feels wrong somehow, even if she's originally just a puppet of the gods.

"Hmm… wait a moment, what do you mean by it being better for the both of us?"

Alex asked just as the waiter served their food. Since it has been ordered, Brynhildr started eating as she answered his question.

"I am a cursed woman, Master. Those who became close to me will only be met with death. It is part of my legend. Therefore, it is in your best interest to see me as a tool."

The Magus realized that she is referring to her story where she ended up killing the person she loves most. But wait, doesn't that only apply to Sigurd? According to Arthur, back in his Grail War, Brynhildr did went berserk went her Master did something to her that made her see him as Sigurd but normally she's an ideal Servant.

"But I am not Sigurd."

Alex told her. Brynhildr lightly smiled.

"No, you are not."

Brynhildr didn't say anything anymore, leaving him with that mysterious words he doesn't understand. Though this just made him more interested in his Servant. She called herself a cursed woman and can be the death of him. Instead of feeling worried, it made him want to know even more.

After they finished their lunch, they walked a bit more until they regrouped with Kairi during sunset. They have a big day tomorrow. They have to be prepared and fully rested for the assault on the Black faction fortress.

* * *

-Chaldea, Director's Office-

Back in Chaldea, Solomon is working in his office. He had just come back from inspecting the Fate system, making sure that everything is in place for when Alex return with the Greater Grail. He was about to sign another document when he heard someone knocking on his door. He's not scheduled to meet anyone so he wondered who's coming to meet him. There are not many people who are allowed to meet him without an appointment. He told them to come in. The door opened and a girl entered.

The girl looks like she's in her late teens and just about to enter her twenties. She has shoulder length blonde hair and is dressed in black long-sleeved buttoned shirt and blue jeans with brown boots. Her most distinct feature though is her red eyes that identify her as something not human.

"Ahh, Valerie, you've arrived. Since you're here, that means you've succeeded in your mission?"

The girl, Valerie, nodded and raised her right hand clenched in a fist. On the back of her hand is engraved a set of red tattoos, command seals in the form of three crescent moons of differing sizes stacked on each other, marking her as a Master. Solomon smiled in satisfaction.

As he had told Alex before his departure, he had sent someone to intercept and steal the command seals of the last Master of Black. The person he gave that task to was Valerie who was in the region at the time. She was in China along with Hinako Akuta, another Chaldean Magus. They were hunting relics that can be used as catalyst.

"I managed to get to him just in time. That man, Sagara Hyouma, he planned to sacrifice a prostitute to summon his Servant. He was planning to summon Jack the Ripper as an Assassin. Before he could summon his Servant though, I managed to kill him and steal his command seal."

Valerie spoke in disgust. Sagara, he had never heard of that name before. He most likely came from a very minor bloodline then. And from how Valerie spoke of him, a rather unpleasant person. Though that should be obvious once he heard that this Sagara tried to sacrifice a living person to summon his Servant. Since he's planning to summon Jack the Ripper, that means he's planning to cut open the prostitute just like what the Ripper did.

"That's good to hear. So, have you summoned your Servant yet?"

The director asked. Valerie shook her head. So she hadn't. She could've just used Sagara's summoning circle to summon Jack the Ripper like the man had planned. It would be an efficient use of available resource. But she didn't.

"I didn't have the time to do a summoning there. Or rather, I have my own modification I need to make. I already have a Servant in mind but she's not that strong so I plan to give her some… boost."

The director raised an eyebrow at that. Since the only Servant class left available is Assassin of Black, he knew where she's coming from. An Assassin is not exactly strong in terms of combat ability but Valerie has high quality prana in abundance that whatever Servant she summoned would automatically be stronger than they would usually be just by being contracted to her. And then it clicked in his mind.

They have talked about it before some two years ago. It was when Ophelia just finished with her Pseudo Grail War and he had just returned with Valerie from a trip that gave them an 'interesting series of artifacts'. Now he knew what she has in mind. And from what she had said, he has a good guess on who the blonde girl is planning to summon.

"Then let's summon your Servant. The sooner Alex has a backup the better."

* * *

**So uhh... the last update was actually not an update but me deleting the next two chapters because I'm rewriting a lot of things, mostly the details. While there are a lot of minor things I changed, there are 3 major changes I feel I should mention here. One is that Ophelia Phamrsolone has appeared in the first chapter and was the one who gave Alex his catalys. Second is that Brynhildr's class is hidden and she's not actually Rider and her true class will be revealed at the end of this arc which would make more sense for how she's going to be portrayed in this story. Last is that instead of Solomon summoning King Hassan through bypassing the Grand Servant summoning requirement, Valerie stole Sagara Hyouma's command seal and summon her own Servant who is definitely not Gramps. These are the three most important changes I made so far. That along with confirming Alex's pairings. I've worked out the trick with this particular harem and while I won't say who else I have in mind, Ophelia is certainly in the harem alongside Brynhildr. **


	8. Order 8

**Order 8: Prelude to Assault**

-The next morning-

After an uneventful day following the skirmish in the forest, Alex and Rider took to the streets once again. The Black Faction is holing themselves in their castle. Alex had created familiars to spy on them but none could get close enough to see what is happening inside the fortress. Not that he expected his familiars to be able to get pass through their defenses. He only sent them for the sake of trying.

Still, after a full day of no fighting, he is expecting something to happen soon. He had expected the Black faction to mount an attack on him and Kairi who is present in the town. They are close and the Black faction outnumbered them. It would be a good opportunity to eliminate two powerful Servant and Master pairs from the Red faction, not that he and Kairi would make it easy for them but it is a legitimate move.

The Black faction never came though. They are probably being cautious, especially after they saw Brynhildr's performance. Siegfried is probably one of their stronger Servant and Brynhildr had been able to keep him on his toe. They will need to deploy Vlad or their full force to take her on, and that is without counting in Saber's presence and Saber is also a powerhouse nobody can underestimate.

Even if the Black faction managed to take them down, he knew that they could take three or four of the Black faction Servant with them considering what he saw of the other Servants of Black if they go all out with both Saber and Rider's Noble Phantasm. Then the Black faction won't have enough manpower to combat the remaining Red faction Servants even if they're left with their strongest Servants.

Still, he is getting a bit impatient. Today would be the third day since the Grail War started after the official first clash. He hopes that the rest of the Red faction arrive soon.

As if answering his wish, a dove familiar flew down from the sky and came to a stop in front of him. Alex blinked and he finally remembered that Assassin had used a dove familiar before to contact him and Kairi. Like before, there is a folded letter attached to the familiar's leg. He took the letter and read it.

"So we're going to attack tonight huh?"

Alex voiced the summarized content of the letter for Rider's sake before burning it with magecraft. The letter came from Kotomine, informing him that the Red Faction will begin their assault on Yggdmillennia tonight and everyone is expected to participate. The other Red faction Servants have rendezvoused with him and all of them minus Rider and Saber are enroute to fortress Millennia. It will no doubt be a large battle that no previous Grail Wars can compare to.

"Rider, the battle will take place tonight. Are you prepared?"

Alex asked. His Servant who has been silently walking behind him answered with her usual monotone.

"I am, Master."

Alex is glad that his Servant is ready for the battle. The question though, is he? Alex took out an item from his pocket. The trump card that Chaldea has been preparing for years. A blank card stared back at his face as he looked at it with trepidation. If he were to use this then…

The blue haired boy shook his head. It's not the time yet. Besides, even if it works, fine-tuning is still needed. This card was not just meant for him but several others like him who can draw out its power and thus not fine-tuned for his use. He can still use it but he won't be able to draw out all its functions and entering the battlefield without a weapon he can fully use is a bad idea. At least it will serve well as contingency, for now.

"Kotomine told us that they'll be doing a frontal assault using Assassin's Noble Phantasm. I don't know what kind of Noble Phantasm would allow for that to be possible but we'll just have to see. Anyway…"

Before Alex can continue, something else flew down from the sky. Another messenger bird, though this time it's not a dove but a magpie. An unusual choice of bird to be used as messenger but Alex knew that it is only a construct so the form is only for aesthetic purpose.

The magpie carried a letter for him and he knew only one person who would use magpie as a messenger, and that person is from Chaldea. This is a message from Chaldea, or at least from a Chaldean Magus he is familiar with. He untied the message from the magpie's leg and unwrap it multiple times until the paper is the size of a normal notebook page. As he read the message, he began to smile like if Christmas has come early. Burning the message once he finished reading it, he turned to Brynhildr.

"Change of plan. We're going to meet someone before we make our assault."

* * *

-Evening-

Shirou Kotomine awoke from a languid dream. Rather than a proper dream, he had simply dragged out faint yet nostalgic memories. He had intended to doze a bit, but it seemed he had fallen completely asleep.

"So you're awake, Master. Berserker and Archer have returned."

Assassin of Red, Semiramis, the Queen of Assyria, seemed to have put his head on her lap and watched over him as he slept. It was an act truly unlike her.

"Guh. Why am I on your lap?"

He questioned. He had no memory of doing that. He remembered lying down on the couch, but there should have been no one around then.

"I am Assassin, after all."

She giggled in amusement. Shirou accepted with a troubled expression that laughter which had bewitched men and driven them crazy when she was alive.

"What are we going to do if someone saw us like this…?"

"Don't worry, no one saw. Hmph, I finally did something Servant-like on a whim, so what are you dissatisfied with?"

Her expression suddenly became sulky which is so unlike her.

"It's because it's embarrassing. But thank you."

While smiling bitterly, Shirou got up from his prone position. Assassin nodded in satisfaction.

"Well said. Leaving that aside, it's time. Everyone has gathered."

Though while she said everyone, Shirou knows that Rider and Saber are absent. It's unfortunate that he can't bring those two to their side. But at least they still have a full team.

"It's fortunate for us that the other side no longer has their Saber. It's fine to think that the course of the Great Holy Grail War will be nearly decided through this next battle… It's best that there be no Servants who can block the attack of our Lancer and Rider."

As Assassin murmured that in satisfaction, Shirou frowned slightly and his expression darkened.

"What's wrong?"

"Yes, it's certainly just as you say, but…"

Shirou Kotomine was a priest dispatched by the Church, and he also had the duty of being the overseer of this Great Holy Grail War. Therefore, he possessed the [spirit board] that was given to the overseer and could perfectly grasp the state of all fourteen Servants.

Incidentally, the Yggdmillennia camp had also obtained a [spirit board] through their connections. Thanks to the pseudo Holy Grail Wars, there were abundant means to purchase one.

"I've confirmed that Saber has died with the [spirit board], but it seems his Line hasn't been completely cut."

So Shirou declared. Assassin frowned and accepted his words as there is no reason for him to lie about this.

"Hoh, so he's alive?"

"No, it shows that he's dying. He's probably on the verge of death; at the very least, it should be impossible for him to fight… But the fact that he's remained in this state since last night is incomprehensible."

In addition, he had used familiars concealed inside the bodies of homunculi within the Fortress of Millennia to eavesdrop on the Yggdmillennia Masters lamenting terribly over having lost Saber, though unfortunately he didn't manage to find out how it happened.

"Then is he simply hurt?"

"It would be good if that were it, but… In any case, we'll request Rider to engage him again in the likely scenario that Saber is revived."

Assassin nodded in agreement. That would be for the best. Judging from those two's previous battle, Rider is the best choice they can send against Saber should he reappear. It will also allow their Lancer to focus on striking down the Lancer of Black.

When they arrived at the throne room, Berserker and Archer were relaxing as they pleased. Berserker was lying down and looking up at the ceiling, while Archer was sitting on the floor and roasting an animal she seemed to have killed herself, eating the meat on a skewer.

"I apologize for making you both wait."

Assassin shrugged and sighed in exasperation at Shirou's apology.

"What are you saying, Master? By the look of things, they were just self-indulgently passing time."

Berserker and Archer turned their faces away with a scoff at nearly the same time. It seemed the two of them had no intention of paying respect to Assassin, Queen Semiramis.

"Well, it's fine."

Nodding generously, she sat down on the throne. Shirou nestled up beside her as if he were her attendant, earning a look from the only other Master present. As he looked at the people assembled, he nodded.

"Where are Lancer and Caster?"

Berserker responded to the question while still lying down.

"Lancer was vacantly gazing outside earlier."

As if summoned by Berserker's words, the throne room's heavy doors opened and a white-haired man with pale skin wearing a skintight black suit and golden pieces of armors entered.

"Well, there is Lancer. What about Caster?"

"He is currently in his workshop preparing. He has no interest in fighting."

Archer told him. Shirou nodded. That is as expected. Their Caster, while capable, is not much of a fighter. Archer would know. She knew him personally after all.

"In any case, everyone has gathered. Now that Saber of Black has fallen and our preparations are complete, the time for us to attack has come. This war is a rare occasion. It should be conducted flashily, should it not? With my Noble Phantasm, the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, we shall strike the enemy directly at the heart of their territory."

Assassin smiled sweetly as she said that.

The Queen of Assyria, Semiramis. Her Noble Phantasm Hanging Gardens of Babylon was a flying fortress. However, it was impossible to manifest it through prana. First, materials consisting of stone and wood from a specific region must be gathered, thus why it took them some time before they can fully mobilize.

Once having gathered everything she needed, a long ritual needed to be held by Assassin herself, and then it would finally be complete as a Noble Phantasm. This process stemmed from the fact that, historically, Queen Semiramis did not create the Hanging Gardens in the first place.

In reality, she had never once seen the Hanging Gardens in her lifetime. However, she knew and instinctively sensed that it had been inscribed as part of her legend. This mystery was added to her legend after her death, but people's mental image of the Hanging Gardens being built by the world's most ancient assassin, the legendary queen, was very strong.

The Hanging Gardens first required materials. Materials that came from this world in the present day. Wood, stone, minerals, plants and water—all from the land she once lived in.

After gathering and assembling everything together, the ritual she conducted turned the mere 'illusion' into reality. It was a counterfeit turned real, a Noble Phantasm that normally should be absolutely impossible to exist.

Therefore, it possessed the word [vanity] in its title. People who knew the truth could only feel a kind of scorn for it. Semiramis didn't build the Hanging Gardens, they would say. However, vanity was not a fragile thing. No, since the materials had been gathered and the Noble Phantasm had managed to be successfully constructed, at the very least, this vanity had been turned into the truth in this day and age.

"Then, let us prepare for battle, everyone. At this speed, we have about an hour until we're close enough that the ones barricaded in the Fortress of Millennia see us coming."

* * *

At the same time as the other Red Faction Servants' advance together with the Hanging Garden, Alex and Rider are still waiting in the city while Kairi went ahead of them in a stolen car. He will need to talk with that man about committing grand theft auto, but at the same time, he can't seem to find it in himself to care.

Not that he's fine with his fellow Magus committing a crime like that but somehow, seeing Kairi break a car's window and stealing it seems like it's perfectly normal. A picture-perfect scene in fact. Like it's a natural occurrence. Probably because he looks like an American biker thug who commit crime on a daily basis.

…thinking about it again, that's probably proof that he's definitely far from being a normal person. For normal people, seeing a car theft is a rather serious thing. But for a magus, and even one of upstanding moral like him -and he like to think that he is- it's just like seeing a kid stole a cookie from a cookie jar. Not when he had dealt with people who thought nothing about more questionable things, like mass genocide for questionable rituals.

It was when he's thinking about such trivial thing while leaning on a lamppost with Rider behind him that he saw her. The person he's been waiting for. Waving at him from across the street is a girl with blonde hair and red eyes. She's wearing frilly white dress with knee-length skirt, long sleeve, as well as exposing her cleavage. Her current appearance made her like a Victorian era noble lady, which is actually her default appearance as the dress is her personal Mystic Code.

"Valerie!"

Alex called her name as she crossed the street. Valerie had finally arrived in Trifas, and Alex immediately noticed that she's not alone when he noticed someone walking together with her. Together with Valerie is a beautiful dark-skinned girl with short violet hair wearing a plain white dress. Alex immediately knew who the girl is from the presence alone, a very faint presence that he wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't seen her with his own eyes.

From her faint presence alone as well as knowledge of the only class that's supposed to be still absent in the Grail War, Alex knew that the girl can't be anyone other than Assassin of Black, or supposed to be Assassin of Black. Valerie had stolen the command seals from the supposed last Master of Black after all so this Assassin can't exactly be classified as Assassin of Black. She can't also be called as Assassin of Red either so mentally, Alex categorized her as Assassin of Chaldea.

With Valerie and Assassin's arrival, all fourteen Servants have finally assembled. The war has finally truly begun.

* * *

**Finally got this done. I was planning to move on to finally working on ES but I figured since I already got half of this done, I might as well finish it. This is when things finally became different from the older version. Alex and Brynhildr are not attacking together with the rest of the Red Faction and instead met up with Valerie to make their own assault. Now, the next chapter will take a while to finish because the tactics used in the battle will be different halfway. Especially since the Chaldea group will make their own assault. Anyway, I think I've made who Valerie's Servant is rather obvious. I'm sorry for exchanging the greatest Hassan with a much weaker one but I feel like this option would be better for plot development. That and I feel that like in FGO canon, it is better to summon Grand Servants when we're finally going to fight a Beast. Since it's pretty much confirmed that 1 Beast is already out and about, I think having Solomon being the only active Grand Servant at the moment is best. When more threats like other Beasts or crazy enemies appear, I will include the other Grands like Orion and Romulus Quirinus. **

**On the topic of FGO, I'm salty. I spent 120 SQ and about 7 tickets and I couldn't even get Valkyrie! Ugh, it's not like I insist on getting Brynhildr or Sigurd but no Valkyrie either? DAMMIT! Freakin hate luck. I got Anastasia in my first pull back during the 1st Lostbelt campaign but now I couldn't get any of the Lostbelt Servant after spending so much SQ and tickets?! Ugh, probably shouldn't have spent 90 SQ for Okita Alter and Okita-san in the previous Guda-Guda banner. At least I got Karna then. He at least helped my Lancer lineup. Other than Summer Tamamo, my Lancers are rather... lackluster. It's better now with Karna around but I still need more strong Lancers. Brynhildr would be great but Valkyrie is an acceptable compromise. **

**KAKYOINOVERHEAVEN: That's... actually unclear. Human magecraft is stated to be useless against him because he developed the system himself but whether he can do Magic or not is not clear. His true capability was never shown because the first time we fought Solomon in game, it was Goetia disguised as Solomon and he mostly use the Demon God Pillars in combat. I'd say that his mystery is above human magecraft but not quite True Magic. Though he has abilities that reached the realm of True Magic so... it's not exactly clear. **

**zahiddreux: Not exactly a harem of Valkyries but at least I have managed to work on a way to make it a harem, within reason of course. As for the Demi-Servant stuff... I'll keep my mouth shut for now. About Mordred. Even if we know what Proto Mordred actually look like, I'll still use Mo-san. I think it's universally believed that Proto Arthur thinks Mordred is cute and Proto Arthur usually treats Mordred better than Arturia does. On the subject of Durandal, I'm not sure on how to use its full power with the Miracles unless we can get Roland as a Servant. For now, it is a very strong sword that Alex can use but still couldn't unleash its true power. As for Alex's relationship with Xenovia, that's one of the biggest fun I'm planning to have in DxD.**

**KnightOfZaku: For Alex/Brynhildr, originally, they would develop feeling for each other after the Apocrypha arc. But that was the original plan before I finally got to know how Sigurd was really like. Now I have to change some things to make this pair even possible. I thankfully have a trick and the harem is a go. For Arthur and Mordred's meeting, I won't say anything right now. By the way, did you get Sigurd in FGO? I hope you're not as salty as I am in this banner.**


End file.
